TREAT ME RIGHT
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: Lo amo y al principio no me importo que fuera un patán, pero había llegado el momento de enseñar a Edward Cullen a tratarme bien
1. PROLOGO

_Aquí otra historia será corta, me inspire en una la canción Treat Me Right de mis amores Backstreet Boys espero utilizar bien esta canción. Agradeceré sus comentarios para saber que tal lo hago._

**Prologo.**

En la universidad hay una gama extensa de personalidades, se debe a que nos sentimos mas libres pero nunca falta las etiquetas los populares, los nerds, los antisociales y la lista sigue, pero siempre hay alguien que sobre sale de esos grupos, ese que tiene algo mas que lo hace especial.

Y yo solía envidiarlos, por que yo nunca he sobresalido en nada, estudio me esfuerzo para que mis calificaciones sean buenas pero jamás he tenido una mención honorífica, tengo amigos pero no son muchos y físicamente soy igual a todas delgada tez blanca mas bien pálida, sin muchas curvas, cabello largo sin vida y de un tono café al igual que mis ojos.

Pero ya no envidiaba nada a nadie, pues aun así siendo una simplona sin nada especial, el se fijo en mi, el chico mas guapo que alguna ves aya existido, inteligente y talentoso, pero nada es perfecto pero yo me iba a encargar que lo fuera por Edward tenía que aprender a tratarme bien.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 ¿Cómo lo conocí?**

Estaba nerviosa por que era mi primer día en la universidad, todo parecía un caos chicos corriendo, gritando, hasta había algunos -como yo- que se veían asustados. Respire profundo no podía dejar que los nervios ganaran, comenzaba una nueva etapa, una que deseaba desde que cumplí los 13 años. Con nuevos ánimos camine hasta mi primera clase, yo quería ser una gran arquitecto como papá. Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que llegaría tarde así que comencé a correr, estaba cerca de la puerta cuando vi que alguien salió, trate de detenerme pero fue inútil, termine en el suelo luego de impactar con una pared humana. El tipo era de dos metros y bastante musculoso, tal vez levantador de pesas, pero debía aceptarlo muy atractivo de cabello negro y rizado, su rostro masculino contrastaba con la sonrisa de su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Estiro su mano para ayudarme a levantar y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que me le había quedando viendo. Avergonzada tome su mano

-lo siento- le dije ya de pie

-no te preocupes además no me paso nada- levanto las cejas burlándose -creo que tu sufriste mas daños, Emmett Cullen- me dio de nuevo la mano

-Isabella Swan- sentía mi cara arder

-mucho gusto- apenas termino y comenzó a reírse -perdón pero jamás había visto a alguien alcanzar el tono rojo de tu cara

-yo… tengo clase- susurre y trate de pasar a su lado

-espera- me tomo del brazo -no me hagas caso suelo ser así

-no te preocupes, se que me sonrojo- además no iba a verlo nunca mas

-esta bien pero ten cuidado no vayas a ocasionar un accidente- volvió a reír -y ahí esta de nuevo, tu cara de tomate, Swan un gusto- agito su mano despidiéndose

-perdona su inmadures- dijo una voz cantarina a mi espalda, voltee a ver de quien se trataba, pero no solo una persona me veía eran dos una chica bajita muy linda de cabello negro, corto y alborotado, con ojos verdes, a su lado se encontraba un chico alto casi de la estatura de Emmett, igual de tractivo pero con ojos azules.

-así es Emm nunca madura- hablo el chico -lo siento mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock- tomo mi mano y la beso

-que sonrojo- dijo emocionada la chica -eres muy linda, a deja me presento mi nombre es Alice Cullen y ese tonto era mi hermano mayor- ya decía yo, aunque uno era un oso y otra un duende se parecían

-Jasper, Alice mucho gusto Isabella Swan- me presente, se veían buenas personas

-Bella- susurro Alice -me gusta a ti no

-¿disculpa?

- que si te gusta Bella- saltaba parecía que tenia resortes en sus pies

-es que no te entiendo- esta chica era muy extraña y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, mejor decidí irme -tengo que entrar a clase… no vemos

-espera Bella- ¿Cómo me llamo? -si te queda perfecto de ahora en delante serás Bella

-tu sobrenombre- aclaro Jasper -Ali suele poner sobrenombres a la gente que le cae bien

-pero si ella va a ser mi amiga- canturreo

-esta bien amor pero tenemos que entrar a clase, es una suerte que el profesor no haya llegado- abrió la puerta y la sostuvo -Isab….

-Bella- corrigió Alice

-Bella- sonrió a la chica y después se dirigió a mi -parece que tenemos clase juntos

La hora transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, bueno algunas ya tenía dos amigos y un sobrenombre "Bella" sonaba como si Alice quisiera burlarse de mi pero con solo una hora de conocerla sabía que no era así, ella y Jasper me cayeron bien. Jazz -como Alice me dijo que lo llamara- también iba a estudiar Arquitectura, Ella diseño pero esta esa materia tenia que cursarla con nosotros.

-bueno Bella nos vemos- le sonreí pero antes de dar un paso me llamo -¿Cómo me vas a llamar si no tienes mi numero?- me dio una tarjeta de presentación -dame la tuya

-yo no tengo….

-tendré que hacerte unas, Jazz dale la tuya- Jasper hizo lo que le pidió, nunca había visto a un hombre ser tan obediente -marca mi numero para que registre en tuyo- me pidió, pero era mas una orden así que lo hice -perfecto, ahora si Bella nos vemos

Tomo a su novio -Jasper- de la mano y se fue dejándome un poco en Shock, cuando me recupere me dirigí a mis clases todas me encantaron, los maestros sabían de lo que hablaban o por lo menos la mayoría.

Mi "amiga" me había llamado para preguntarme mi color favorito y mis datos para ponerlos en las tarjetas que estaba diseñando para mi. El día termino, así que pase a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros que iba a utilizar en mis clases y otros para pasar el rato, salí entusiasmada, gracias a papá tome gusto a los libros y estar en un lugar lleno de ellos me ponía de buenas.

-cuidado- oí que gritaron antes de sentir un balón en mi cara y mi trasero estampar en el suelo, sentí mi cara arder y mi trasero doler pero me dolió mas el orgullo al oír las risas de los estudiantes a mi rededor

-lo siento, perdón- oí que hablaba alguien a mi lado -no era mi intención, lo siento- volvió a repetir

-tu pedazo de idiota- explote -¿Qué esperabas en un pasillo lleno de gente? Si quieres jugar ve afuera- me levante con la poca dignidad que me quedaba

-creo que alguien esta irritada ¿mal día?- mi rabía subió, ese idota se estaba burlando de mi

-escucha…- voltee a encararlo

-se ve lindo el rojo de tu cara, es por pena o por el golpe

-hijo de…- las palabras no salieron de mi boca y el tipo me dedico una sonrisa estupida, pero eso no fue lo que dejo sin habla, no su rostro fue el culpable, _dios _eso era un dios griego de la belleza ¿Cómo existía un rostro tan perfecto? En la mañana cuando conocí a los Cullen y Jasper creí que eran bellos pero en comparación con él se quedaban muy atrás. Su cabello alborotado, nariz recta, labios carnosos, baje detallando su cuerpo atlético, volví a subir mi vista a su rostro hermoso entonces me tope con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas que me invitaron a perderme en ellos.

-¿quieres una foto?- su voz me regreso a la realidad -se que soy guapo

-si claro- me moleste conmigo por ser tonta -apártate- lo avente por que se interponía

-vas a dejar tus libros- parecía estar pasándosela de lo lindo a mi costa

-¿Por qué tardas?- vi a Emmett acercarse -hola ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

-se atravesó en el camino del balón- contesto el idiota guapo

-parece que cada que te veo es para poner tu vida en peligro, perdón Bella

-¿Bella?- pregunto el idiota

-Alice- fue todo lo que dijo Emmett dedicándome una sonrisa

-¿se estaba burlando?

-cállate Ed no seas grosero con la nueva amiga de nuestra hermanita

-¿nuestra?- pregunte confundida

-si, este es mi hermano Edward Cullen- otro Cullen, por eso era tan guapo se trataba de genética -Ed ella es Isabella Swan

-que gusto- así que conocía el sarcasmo

-lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo- conteste -Emmett hasta luego

-adiós _Bella_- grito Edward. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso por fuera podía ser un ogro por dentro?

_¿Qué tal les gusto? Espero que si, se que el capitulo es corto y la verdad es que todos serán así. __No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas. __Aviso que subire una vez a la semana_

_Besos_

_Any _


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Y a si me enamore del patán.**

Después de dos meses descubrí que la Universidad no era como te la vendían, era desvelarte para entregar trabajos, levantarte de madrugada, correr por los pasillos, no comer, pero a mi no me importaba por que me encantaba.

Como lo predijo Alice, se volvió mi mejor amiga no entendía como ella hiperactiva, amante de las compras y yo tan antisocial, odiando comprar y sobre todo a su én Jasper y Emmett se convirtieron en grandes amigos y me gustaba estar con ellos, aunque eso significaba aguantar al adoptado Cullen por que era la única explicación a su parentesco con Emmett y Alice, esta ultima me dijo que sus padres los educaron a sí entonces yo me preguntaba ¿a quien se parecía Edward? Y me respondía diciendo que era adoptado, recuerdo cuando se lo dije a Alice

_-odio a tu hermano- acaba de tropezarme algo común en mi y para desgracia ahí estaba él_

_-¿que te hizo esta ves?- no fue necesario que preguntara que hermano_

_-me tropecé y nadie se dio cuanta hasta que el comenzó a gritar "de verdad Swan eres un peligro para humanidad" todos voltearon y el dijo aun gritando "mas torpe no se puede" lo odio- ella torció la boca en disgusto con el patán y entonces le pregunte -¿no es adoptado?- ella comenzó reírse_

_-esa es nueva- se limpio los ojos que los tenia llorosos por la risa -no lo creo es el de en medio Emm vio a mamá embarazada_

_-pues se lo cambiaron- refunfuñe_

Y es que parecía que me estaba cuidando pues cada que mi torpeza se hacía presente el estaba ahí para burlarse de mi, él y su grupo de amigos, lo que llevaba a otra pregunta ¿Por qué si tenia tantos amigos siempre estaba con sus hermanos? Se que son sus hermanos pero siempre lo oía quejándose por que se aburría, entonces ¿Por qué siempre estaba con nosotros?

Por ir pensando en el trabajo que iba a entregar choque con alguien, gracias a alguna fuerza divina la persona no sufrió daños, avergonzada comencé a disculparme

-lo siento, no te vi perdón- levante la vista al chico

-no te preocupes, nadie se salva de un accidente- me dedico una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver, y como era costumbre Patán adoptado Cullen apareció

-si Jake un accidente pero Swan es un peligro para la sociedad estudiantil deberían ponerla en cuarentena- palmeo el hombro del tal Jake

-eres un entrometido ¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman?- apunte sus pecho con mi dedo amenazadora

-si la gente sale lesionada por tu torpeza es de mi incumbencia- sonrió de lado, tenia que admitirlo su sonrisa era linda _¿Qué te pasa Isabella? _-además Jake es mi amigo

-lo siento- le repetí al tal Jake, ignorando a Cullen -de verdad no fue mi intención

-no te preocupes Jacob Black- me dio la mano sonriendo

-Isabella Swan- le tome la mano y devolví la sonrisa

-Vamos Jake antes que su torpeza vuelva- lo jalo

-no lo tomes en serio- dijo Jacob antes de irse

…

Alice seguía celebrando por haber hecho su primera chuza, los cinco: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, yo y mi pesadilla estábamos jugando bolos el único "deporte" en el que era buena -papá me llevaba siempre, según el soy su amuleto de buena suerte- así que estaba en igual situación que con los chicos, cosa que no se podía decir de Alice ya que todas sus bolas se iban por el canal. Me la estaba pasando genial, pero no me sentía bien, no por que me doliera algo o tuviera algún malestar era otra cosa como un presentimiento, uno malo y por eso cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con la tonada de Tiburón -la que utilizaba para mis padres- mi corazón salto y el latido lo sentía contra mis costillas

-¿hola?- conteste asustada

-Bella cielo- era la voz de mamá y por su tono sabía que mis presentimiento estaba acertado

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cielo…- oí como trago -Tu papá

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?- mi cara debía delatarme por que los chicos se acercaron a mi y Alice puso una mano en mi hombro -mamá ¿Qué esta pasando?

-tuvo un ataque, su corazón…- mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, No, No, No repetía, mi papá -el doctor dice que aun no encuentran un donante- Papá tenia un deformación en su corazón desde niño, dos años atrás el doctor nos dijo que necesitaba un transplanté por que su corazón ya no resistiría otro ataque.

Mi papá no podía dejarme tenía que ir con el y decirle, exigirle que se quedara conmigo, salí corriendo, llevaba prisa por estar a su lado. De Seattle a Forks eran tres horas, no podía perder tiempo. Una tormenta caía, yo necesitaba un taxi. No sabia si mi cuerpo temblaba por el frío o por mis sollozos, un carro se detuvo frente a mí.

-si llevas prisa será mejor que subas- Edward sostenía una sombrilla cubriéndonos -sube y te llevo a donde quieras

Hice lo que dijo y subí al auto, una parte pequeñita de mi cabeza pensó en que estaba mojando las vestiduras de este.

-iremos a tu casa para que te cambies no puedes irte así- yo solo asentí -Bella- su voz sonó tan dulce -puedes contar conmigo.

Llegamos a mi casa para cambiarme, los nervios, la prisa, la angustia todo mezclado me hicieron a un mas torpe, no podía meter la cabeza en mi suéter y los zapatos no me entraban _"no es el momento Isabella" _me reprendí respire e iba a comenzar de nuevo cuando unas manos me ayudaron a ponerme el suéter, me dedico una sonrisa y se agacho, me puso los zapatos.

-ya tenemos los boletos, tenemos que irnos ya- me dijo antes de levantarse, ya de pie tomo mi mano yo se la dí.

Estaba muy sorprendida por su forma de actuar pero en este momento mi mente no registraba nada mas que llegar a mi Papá. En menos de dos horas ya estaba entrando al hospital, ¿no era mas pequeño? ¿en que momento lo ampliaron? Corrí por los pasillos buscando a mamá ¿Dónde se metió Renée?

-¿Bella?- voltee a buscarla, estaba sentada en un rincón, me lance a sus brazos y ella me abrazo con mucha fuerza no me dí cuenta cuanto necesitaba sentirme protegida en este momento.

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunte sin separarme de ella

-esta en terapia intensiva- un sollozo rompió su voz, ella también me necesitaba paso un momento en lo que se recupero -el doctor Gerald esta haciendo todo lo que puede

-quiero verlo

-no se si te dejen, voy a ver- me soltó no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente

Me quede ahí donde mamá me dejo, odiaba los hospitales pero odia mas estar aquí por una persona a la que amaba. Pero todo iba a salir bien ahora que estaba aquí para exigir a Papá que se recuperara el me lo dijo _"tus deseos son órdenes para mi cielo" _tenia que cumplir su palabra.

-¿Bella?- me llamo la voz de Edward, no me acordaba de el.

-gracias por acompañarme, de verdad…

-hija puedes entrar solo unos minutos- sin pensarlo seguí a la enfermera hasta habitación

Al entrar me sentí como una niñita, incapaz de entender lo que pasaba. Mi papá conectado a varios cables, su piel translucida, sus ojos cerrados, me rompieron.

Me senté en la silla que había a lado de su cama y comencé a llorar.

-Papá ya estoy aquí, por favor resiste- tome su mano tratando de no lastimarlo -Mamá te necesita, yo te necesito- ¿Cómo se puede ser fuerte, cuando la persona que te da la fuerza esta en una cama de hospital? -Charlie- odia que lo llame por su nombre -despierta, quiero que te repongas. Tu prometiste hacer lo que yo quisiera

-Señorita Swan- me llamo la enfermera -tiene que salir, además el doctor les tiene noticias- asentí, me voltee a papá

-mas te vale resistir hasta que encontremos el corazón- le di un beso y seguí a la enfermera.

-cielo- mamá corrió a mi en cuanto me vio -hay un corazón

…

Llevábamos horas esperando a que la cirugía terminara, el corazón había llegado en la mañana y no tardaron en meter a papá al quirófano. Sostenía la mano de mamá y Edward la mía, el no se fue Alice llamo varias veces, quería venir pero él no la dejo.

-¿quieren café?- pregunto

-gracias Edward- contesto mi madre -por que no vas con él

-pero…

-yo te llamo cuando salga

-esta bien- me levante y camine con Edward

Era raro ahora que lo pensaba, jamás imagine que el en especial tuviera esas atenciones conmigo. Pero no iba a negar que me gustaba _"¿estas loca? Puede que sea el cansancio" _

-oye- voltee a verlo -te estoy hablando ¿en que piensas?

-yo…- no iba a decirle que en él

-todo saldrá bien ya lo veras. Tu papá va a estar bien-y entonces mi boca se abrió

-¿Por qué te portas a si conmigo? No te caigo bien

-¿Quién dijo eso?- sonrió y juro que mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte -solo me gusta molestarte

-oh!- torcí la boca -eso que significa

-que, apesar de lo que aparente me caes bien- y ahí mi corazón se paro para comenzar a golpear contra mis pulmones, que era esto que sentía.

-yo…

-se que he sido un patán pero no lo hago para que me odies

-no te odio- cerré la boca en cuanto la abrí -digo, no eres mu y de mi agrado poro no te odio

-eso es algo- volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan encantadora suya _"que diablos estoy diciendo, bueno pensando" _

-vamos quiero estar con mamá

El tiempo siguió pasando y los nervios me mataban, ya había pasado mucho tiempo ¿y si algo salió mal? ¿Papá abría aceptado el corazón?. Sentí una mano apretar la mía

-todo va a salir bien- susurro y yo asentí. Su mano sobre la mía quemaba, pero de mala forma mas bien era un calorcito rico, agradable.

-doctor- vi a mamá dirigirse a el y la seguí -Charlie ¿esta bien?

-hubo algunas complicaciones- contuve el aliento- pero su marido esta bien, en este momento esta en observación

-¿puedo pasar…- antes que terminara la pregunta el doctor negó

-no se puede, su estado es delicado tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos- nos sonrió para darnos ánimos -pero si su recuperación es rápida en dos días podrán verlo

-gracias- susurre

-yo voy a la capilla- voltee sorprendida Renée no era para nada religiosa -a alguien hay que dar las gracias- contesto mi comentario mental

-bien yo me quedo aquí- me abrazo antes de irse

-creo que es momento de irme- dijo Edward

-gracias

-para eso estamos los amigos- dijo antes de abrazarme, me sentí derretir entre brazos -le diré a los chicos que no se preocupen- me dio un beso en la frente antes de darse la vuelta e irse

¿Qué era esto que sentía? Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el lugar donde puso sus labios se sentía caliente, estoy segura que su olor se había quedado impregnado en mi, ¿por qué quería que regresara?

-un lindo chico- me dijo una enfermera, la vi sin entender -tu novio debe quererte mucho a veces ni la familia aguanta tanto tiempo, lo amas ¿verdad?

No respondí solo me le quedé viendo, ella sonrió y se fue. Amar, no podía amarlo, es decir me caía mal ¿no? Lo odiaba ¿Cuántas veces no se lo dije a Alice? Me quebré la cabeza buscando significado para esto que sentía. Busque un baño, en el lavabo me eche agua en la cara y cuando vi mi reflejo en el todo quedo claro: tenia ojeras y de verdad necesitaba un baño, pero mis ojos brillaban de una forma totalmente desconocida para mi y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro -no era por que Charlie estaba bien- iba mas aya del amor hacía mi padre, era como esas sonrisas que mamá le daba como las que Alice le dedicaba a Jasper una sonrisa tonta de enamorada, estaba enamorada de Edward patán Cullen

_Bueno lo prometido, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero les guste._

_Una aclaración alguien me envió un PM diciendo que esta historia era un plagio bueno pues no lo es esta historia salio de mi cabecita loca el trama es el típico eso si no lo puedo negar pero es todo, me mato tratando de plasmar las ideas así que otra ves esta historia es mía._

_Dejando atrás mi momento de enojo, de verdad espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal voy. A otra aclaración no se exactamente que día voy a subir por que a veces mi imaginación se va pero prometo que tendrán un capitulo por semana._

_Saludos Any _


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Esperanza retorcida **

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la operación de Papá, yo pedí un permiso especial en la universidad no quería separarme de el. Hoy lo daban de alta y después de dejarlo en casa regresaría.

Alice me llamaba todos los días para saber como estaba todo, me daba ánimos como la buena amiga que es, ya quería verla pero sobre todo a Edward que igual que su hermana llamaba todos los días y no solo conmigo también con mamá y papá que sin conocerlo en persona lo adoraba y Renée era su fiel admiradora ¿Cómo no serlo? Si se portaba como un caballero, él se aseguro de conseguir todos los apuntes de mis clases y enviármelos.

-Pequeña te cuidas- dijo Papá desde su cama

-ya papá es la décima ves que me lo dices- le sonreí acercándome -tu solo tienes que preocuparte por ponerte bien, ya estas en casa así que será mas fácil sin todas esas enfermeras y doctores

-pero esta tu madre y creo que será peor- se estremeció

-ya los oí- grito mamá desde mi habitación, Renée siempre empacaba mis cosas, bueno ella siempre se encargaba de todo.

-nos vemos en navidad- me despedí de mis padres

-por favor cielo que no se te olvide darle las galletas a Edward- si se había robado el corazón de mi madre

-y también recuérdale que prometió llamar- y también el de mi padre

-yo se lo diré- el taxi ya me esperaba afuera.

La verdad es que estaba ansiosa de verlo de nuevo, desde que me dí cuenta de mis sentimientos por él no había noche que no lo soñara. Llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle iba a tomar un taxi pero entre la gente vi a Alice brincado para llamar mi atención, sonriendo me acerque a ella, vi que Jazz la acompañaba busque al dueño de mis sueños pero no estaba ahí y me sentí un poco desilusionada.

-Bella- grito Alice cuando me acerque.

-Hola chicos- les di un abrazo -¿Qué hacen aquí? Solo mis padres y yo…-me calle cuando lo vi a espaldas de mis amigos

-Charlie me dijo a que hora llegabas- dijo sonriendo -y les prometí que venir por ti

-gracias chicos- obligue a mis voz a sonar normal, ignorando las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago.

-¿Cómo ve todo?- me pregunto Jazz mientras tomaba mi maleta

-bien, el doctor dijo que papá estaba recuperándose rápido- el sonrió

-que bueno Bella me preocupe mucho por ti, pero fue bueno que mi hermanito reaccionara- esta ves yo sonreí

-soy muy inteligente- contesto Edward que venia tras nosotros -se cuando alguien necesita un héroe- su egocentrismo salió a relucir

Y mi torpeza o falta de concentración se hizo presente me enrede con las maletas de alguien mas y caí al suelo, me dolieron las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, pero mas el orgullo mucha gente voltio con sonrisas burlonas, sentí mis mejillas arder

-ja ja ja- exploto un carcajada -eres un peligro para humanidad Swan- continuo riéndose

-¿estas bien?- Jasper se acerco a mi a levantarme

-ya no le duele, esta acostumbrada- seguía riendo y yo tenia ganas de pegarle con mi bolsa.

-ya Edward deja de ser tan niño y compórtate- lo regaño Alice mientras Jasper me ayudaba a levantar

Cuando llegamos al carro me subí sin dirigirle una mirada, el sentó al frente con Jasper, Alice comenzó a platicarme de todo lo que me había perdido pero mis rodillas dolían y no pude evitar pasar mis manos por ellas.

-Bella ¿te duele?- me pregunto al darse cuenta de mi gesto

-un poco- trate de hablar en susurros no quería que Edward volviera a burlarse

-a ver tus manos- las tomo y me ardieron -Bella tienes cortadas en toda la palma

-¿están sangrando?- pregunto Jasper cuando se detuvo frente a mi casa

-no- le dije, pero estaba segura que las rodillas si

-las rodillas- dijo Edward girándose en su asiento

-te duelen las rodillas- asentí -Bella debiste decirlo antes- a Alice se le daba bien eso de regañar

-no es mucho, me las puedo curar

-si pero no tenias que aguantar el dolor- me baje del carro, avergonzada

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano tenia que ponerme al corriente e imaginaba que no dormiría mucho, pero la salud de Charlie es primero, salí con mis cosas y un café en la mano, me dolían un poco pero no para dejar de hacer mis cosas.

Varios chicos de mis clases me vieron y preguntaron por la salud de mi padre, imagino que Edward tuvo que decirles para conseguir las notas, les agradecí y continúe por mi camino, ahí fue cuando los ví la chica me daba la espalda pero no necesitaba ver de frente para saber que se estaban devorando, el pasaba su mano por toda su espalda casi tocando su trasero y ella tenia las manos enredadas en su cabello.

Retrocedí la imagen me revolvía el estomago "_¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que el también se enamorara de ti? Solo eres su amiga y ni de eso puedes estar segura" _si esa vocecita en mi cabeza tenía razón Edward solo se había portado bien conmigo pero nada mas, la tonta era yo que se había enamorado.

No me di cuanta que caminaba de espaldas hasta que choque con alguien _"perfecto, tu día esta empezado muy bien" _cerré los ojos y trate de meter las manos para no golearme muy fuerte pero la persona con quien choque me detuvo.

-otra ves tú- sonrió el chico, ¿cómo se llama? A si Jacob

-creo que debo fijarme por donde voy- conteste un poco apenada

-sería bueno que no caminaras de espaldas así te ahorrarías muchos moretones- su broma me hizo reír -que bonito te ríes- apenas acabo su comentario me puse roja de pena -Bella ¿verdad?

-si y tu Jacob- el asintió -perdón por atropellarte y gracias por no dejarme….

-Jake ten cuidado sabes que Swan es peligrosa- volteé para contestarle, pero me detuve al ver que traía a la chica tomada de la cintura, una chica que seguro salió de una revista de moda sus piernas eran kilométricas, su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, su rostro muy bello y su cabello largo y rubio rojizo, ella y Edward hacían la pareja perfecta.

-¿Quién es ella cariño?- pregunto la causante de mi baja de autoestima

-Bella Swan te presento a Tanya Hale- yo solo hice un movimiento con mi cabeza -es prima de la novia de Emmett

-que nombre tan lindo- si no supiera que es el sarcasmo le hubiera dado las gracias

-de hecho es Isabella pero Bella le queda muy bien- Volteé a ver a Jake y le agradecí con una sonrisa

-si claro Jake convierte en el caballero en pony- se burlo otra ves y no aguante

-no se cual es tu problema Cullen si soy un maldito peligro simple, aléjate de mi, sabes que seré yo la que se aleje de ti te comportas como niño- me gire para irme pero me acorde de algo. busque en mi mochila y lo saque -toma- le tire en la cara la bolsa de galletas que mi madre le había enviado, no podía olvidar que se había portado bien -es el agradecimiento de Renée

Me aleje de él, todo el camino a clases pensé en que me había atraído, trate de decirme que había sido por lo bien que se porto cuando papá estuvo internado pero después de un rato de lucha interna reconocí que me atrajo desde el primer día que me tope con su balón en palabras simples me gustaba aun siendo un niño, un patán _"que masoquista" _si eso era.

…

Como lo hizo no tengo la menor idea pero Alice me convenció de ir a la fiesta de… de alguien y aquí estaba con toda esta gente borracha rodeándome, me sentía un poco mareada con el olor a cerveza y cigarro, Alice estaba bailando con Jasper, Emmett estaba con una chica mas hermosa que la tal Tanya así que decidí salir, pero ya en el jardín me dí cuenta que no era buena idea había mas borrachos, regrese y de camino al lugar donde estaba vi un pasillo desierto camine por el buscando un lugar libre de humo la tercera puerta de la derecha estaba entre abierta y escuche algo, soy curiosa y así que me asome.

Mi mandíbula se cayo. Ahí dentro estaba Edward con Tanya ella estaba de espaldas a el con el vestido arriba de la cintura se agarraba a uno de los postes de la cama, seguía siendo virgen pero no era una idiota para no saber lo que significaban esos gemidos.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse Edward estaba follando con esa tipa y yo me moría por estar en su lugar.

Y como era masoquista o tal ves una pervertida me quede viendo, movían sus caderas Edward tenia una mano en sus senos masajeándolos, su boca mordía su hombro y la otra mano estaba perdida entre las piernas de Tanya

-si Ed así- jadeaba

-te gusta fuerte- la voz de él era un gruñido -dime como te gusta

-fuerte, mas rápido- rogó -mas adentro

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Me dolía oír los gemidos y jadeos de los dos, ver al maldito del que estaba enamorada follando a otra, el ni siquiera me veía. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo aquí?

-estoy cerca, más, por favor más- la oí gritar -Edward- lleve mis manos a mi corazón roto, pero algo totalmente retorcido paso

-Bella- grito Edward

¿Qué? Edward dijo… él grito mi nombre cuando llegó a su orgasmo, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, me di cuenta de que tenia la mente total y plenamente retorcida por que me alegre de oír mi nombre mientras Edward tenia sexo con otra.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- grito una furiosa Tanya y mi sonrisa de hizo mas grande _"toma eso zorra"_

-olvídalo- contesto Edward

-dijiste el nombre de otra mientras estabas conmigo y quieres que lo olvidé, eres un jodido cabrón- oí movimiento al otro lado y yo aquí espiando me moví y regrese al lugar donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella?- me pregunto Alice que estaba en las piernas de Jasper -¿y por que tienes esa sonrisa?

-solo oí algo muy gracioso- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

-Rose ella es Bella- dijo Alice a alguien que estaba tras de mi -Bella ella es Rosalie Hale la novia de Emmett- volteé y vi a la chica que estaba bailando con Emm

-hola Bella estos- señalo a mis amigos -no dejan de hablar de ti

-mucho gusto Rosalie- le dí la mano, sobre su hombro vi a Tanya y Edward acercarse, me domine para no sonreír más

-Rosalie vámonos- exigió

-¿que te pasa Tanya? La fiesta apenas empieza- le dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido -además Edward te trajo- según las apariencias no le agradaba

-no gracias, me voy te veo en casa Rose- no veía a nadie mas que a su prima

-no seas una aburrida, a deja te presento a una amiga de los chicos- me tomo de la mano y me acerco a Tanya, esta descompuso a un mas su cara, no quería sonreír pero no puede evitarlo

-¿Por qué sonríes Swan?- y al oír su voz sonreí aun más

-no te importa Cullen, Rosalie ya conocía a tu prima me la presentaron en la mañana- regrese mi vista a Tanya y le di mi sonrisa mas falsa -que gusto verte otra vez

-me voy nos vemos- sin más se alejo de nosotros, nunca me gusto alegrarme de la desgracia ajena pero no era tarde para empezar

-¿Qué le hiciste? -Rosalie veía a Edward

-nada- sus ojos se posaron en mi y me sonroje -y ahora que te pasa

-dios- rodé los ojos como si no me importara lo que el decía -consíguete una vida y deja de pensar en mi- agregue con una sonrisa dándome la vuelta.

En mañana estaba decida a olvidar a Edward pero después de lo que oí esta noche mi plan cambia, yo tenía una oportunidad y la aprovecharía.

_Otro capitulo ¿les gusto? Espero sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse un momento para leer._

Any


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Creo que el olor a cigarro y una que otra yerba fueron las que me infundieron el valor para querer conquistar a Edward, lo pienso por que en mis cinco sentidos jamás hubiera recurrido a Alice.

_-Bella que te pasa estas como ida- llegamos a casa y yo seguía feliz por lo que oí en aquella habitación._

_-Alice necesito tu ayuda_

Esas palabras fueron mi perdición

_-¿para que?- sonreía _

_-Alice muero por tu hermano…_

_-Bella te quiero mucho pero Emmett ama a Rose- la vi entristecerse, la tonta creía que hablaba de Emm_

_-no, Edward- mi pequeña amiga era tan fácil de leer cuando ponía esas caras y yo no pude evitar reírme _

_-no te burles de mi, que es lo que te pasa- buscaba algo en mi, tal vez una seña de burla_

_-Alice estoy enamorada de Edward- contuvo la respiración y sus ojos abrieron al máximo -se que no me crees pero paso…_

_-¿desde cuando?- todavía no salía de su shock -el te cae mal, lo odias_

_-desde que fue conmigo a casa, creo que desde antes- me sentí mal de pronto tal vez Alice pensaba que no era buena para su hermano, mis pensamientos pesimistas terminaron cuando mi amiga comenzó a saltar y dando palmaditas _

_-si, eres perfecta, que haremos el es un cabezota, tengo que hablar con Rose domó a Emm, tiendas, estilista, un poco de maquillaje- me quede ahí con la boca abierta ¿Cómo una persona puede hablar tanto?_

_-Alice- la llame pero ella seguía hablando -Alice- toque su hombro para que se dignara a verme pero nada, caminada de una pared a otra -ALICE- le grite logrando que volteara._

Cuando vi la sonrisa que tenía me arrepentí y supe que iba a sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos. Mi amiga me obligo a hablar con su cuñada Rosalie.

_-Alice ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ella? Es prima de Tanya y ella es…_

_-no, ni siquiera lo menciones. Esa teñida no es nada de mi hermano, solo se la…_

_-ya entendí no es necesario que lo digas- "solo se la follaba yo lo vi" pensé _

_-Rose también lo sabe y tienes que hablar con ella por que Emmett se parecía un poco a Ed- tomo el teléfono_

_-pero tu lo has dicho un poco- apenas termine de hablar oí la voz de Rosalie_

_-hola cuñadita a que debo el placer de tu llamada, me extrañas tan pronto si ayer nos vimos- el alta voz estaba encendido _

_-Rose siempre te extraño pero ahora se trata de otra cosa_

_-¿Qué pasa? _

_-se trata de Edward_

_-no me lo menciones estoy harta de oír su nombre Tanya esta como loca no se que le hizo- no pude evitar sonreír yo se sabía, Alice me vio y levanto una ceja_

_-pues eso es lo que necesitamos, hablar de él- me indico que me sentara a su lado -bueno yo no es Bella_

_-¿Bella? Su amiga ¿Por qué?- no la conocía pero pude imaginarla frunciendo el seño_

_-que ella te lo diga, esta aquí a mi lado_

_-ah! Hola Bella_

_-hola Rosalie- susurre_

_-dime que te hizo el tonto, Emm me ha dicho que se comporta como un niño contigo. Pero si fuera así eso querría decir que le gustas- me quede sin habla al igual que Alice -bueno en que te puedo ayudar_

_-Rose; ¿Emm se portaba contigo como Ed con Bella?- Alice seguía quieta en su lugar_

_-si ahora que…- Rosalie no hablo por un minuto, tampoco Alice eso me ponía nerviosa, además de luchar con mis ilusiones. En la fiesta me quedo claro que yo no pasaba desapercibida para él pero oír la suposición de Rosalie. _

_Si dejaba a mi corazón ilusionarse para después descubrir que solo era eso una ilusión, no eso no pasaría _

_-Bella- volteé a ver a Alice -oíste algo de lo que dijimos- ¿de que hablaba? -no- contesto su pregunta -Rose se fue a otro mundo no nos escucho_

_-concéntrate chica esto es importante- oí su risa -¿tengo tu atención?_

_-si perdón, te escucho_

_-Creemos que Ed puede sentirse atraído por ti- voltee a ver a mi amiga que sonreía y asentía -pero como se trata de un chico Cullen no lo dirá hasta que explote de celos_

_-espera y si no le gusto- tenia que ser realista _

_-pues sabrás que tienes que buscar en otro lado_

¿Cómo me deje convencer? Esas dos eran unas brujas, creo que Alice no era mi amiga, por que ¿Qué amiga hace esto? Mi cabeza daba vueltas los nervios me estaban sobrepasando, me repito ¿Cómo me deje convencer? ¿estaba tan desesperada?

Tenia frió, mis piernas pedían algo que las cubriera y mis pies pedían clemencia.

-Hola hermanita- Emmett se detuvo frente a nostras -¿Quién es tu amiga?

-no seas tonto Emmett o le digo a Rose- bufé no era divertido

-¿Bella?- me observo un rato y después volteo a ver a su hermana -¿Cómo la convenciste de ser tu Barbie?

-puedo ser muy persuasiva- levanto sus cejas sugestivamente -¿Qué opinas?

-opino que ahora si será un peligro como dijo Ed- me seguía analizando -pero por que todos la voltearan a ver, no te preocupes yo te cuido

-no seas exagerado, solo me puse una falda y tacones- le sonreí

-pero una falda con tacones puede ser muy llamativa- el tonto me guiño un ojo

-voy a llamar a Rosalie- lo amenace y el se encogió de hombros -olvídalo me voy a clases

Apenas me aparte de ellos me comencé a sentir observada, disimulando vi a mis lados y muchos ojos estaban posados en mi. Emmett tiene razón los hombres son tan previsibles, solo piensan en una cosa.

Pero por que tanto alboroto ¿por la falda? Bueno cinturón amplio -lo bueno fue que me puse sin que Alice se diera cuenta un short a si nadie me vería nada- ¿los tacones? La verdad es que no había nada nuevo, mi amiga me había torturado la tarde de ayer con mascarillas para el cabello y el rostro pero no veía la diferencia.

-Bella hola- volteé a ver quien me llamaba

-hola Jake- me sonrió y le devolví el gesto

-woww te ves muy bien- sentí la sangre en mis mejillas

-gracias- dije apenas en un suspiro

-pero se puede saber por que el cambio- entrecerré los ojos al no entender de que hablaba -no me malentiendas pero me gusta tu forma de ser, así luces muy linda pero…

-¿pero?- quería que prosiguiera, aunque al ver el rojo de sus mejillas me arremetí

-pero me gustas tal y como eres- sus ojos negros se posaron en mi

-Jake, yo, gracias- no lograba hilar una frase por los nervios

-no te creas tanto Swan- esa voz me hizo erizar el vello de mis brazos, por él era esta tontería, me arme de valor para voltear a verlo -Jake deja de coquetear a las mujeres les gusta que les hables como la verdad- la forma en que vio me molesto era como si viniera a menos

-no se de que hablas Edward pero si se que no te sabes comportar con una dama- otra ves me ruborice pero por dos razones la primera las palabras de Jake y la segunda que fuera Edward el que las dijera

-vamos Jake no te enojes y tu Swan deja de pretender lo que no eres- vi algo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar pero me olvide de eso cuando dos de sus amigos comenzaron a reírse

-y tu Cullen deja de meterte conmigo lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema- lo empuje y camine a mi clase.

Mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas que querían salir y yo no se lo permitía, era una forma de castigarme "tonta, tonta" me golpe la cabeza con una mano. ¿Cómo podía gustarme? Peor lo amaba, aun siendo como era, a pesar de sus bromas, insultos, de haberlo visto con otra.

MASOQUISTA eso era.

…..

-Bella tranquila- Alice me observaba caminar por el aula

-tranquila, si claro, tu hermano me hace sentir miserable y yo sigo como una tonta ilusionada- me tape la cara

-Rose dijo que…

-Rosalie sabe como se comporto Emmett, ella no sabe nada de Edward, lo único que estoy logrando es su burla y no lo soporto- estábamos en este salón vacío por que fue el primero que encontré después de huir de otra de las burlas de Edward

-por que no aceptas la invitación de James- me detuve

-¿Por qué?

-Rose dijo algo cierto si Edward no es para ti debes buscar- sus semblante cambio se veía un poco triste, tal ves la derrota

-tienes razón, aunque ese James nunca me hablo hasta hoy

-nada pierdes- asentí, tenía razón que mas daba.

…

-gracias por aceptar salir conmigo- James estaba sentado frente a mi -ojala la comida te guste

-la comida Italiana es mi favorita- el sonrió complacido

La cena estuvo deliciosa eso fue bueno por James no era muy agradable habla con una prepotencia que me dolió la cabeza. Al terminar me invito al cine pero me negué al instante alegando estar cansada.

Caminamos hasta su auto, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible, había algo en la forma en que me vía que no me agradaba.

Y en el instante que llegamos a su auto supe por que; me acorralo contra este, posando un de sus asquerosas manos en mi cintura y la otra alado de mi cabeza

-James que te pasa- trate de alejarlo empujándolo pero no lo moví ni un poco

-se que lo deseas tanto como yo- paso su nariz por mi cuello y yo me estremecí de la repulsión

-aléjate de mi- le grite

-eres una mosca muerta, quieres esto por eso te arreglaste así para llevarte a alguien a la cama- recordé lo que papá me dijo una vez _"los hombres siempre tendremos un punto débil" _una vez que sus palabras tomaron sentido le di en su punto débil, me soltó al instante jadeando de dolor.

No me detuve a verlo aunque quería reírme de él, pero apena pase a su lado me tomo de la muñeca.

-eres una maldita zorra- sentí como la circulación de mi brazo se detenía

-suéltame- grite esperando que alguien me oyera

-no, vas a ver lo que es jugar con fuego- comenzó a arrastrarme hasta su auto, yo forcejeaba -quédate quieta o…- no termino por que alguien lo tiro al pavimento, lo vi ahí titado tocándose la nariz que estaba cubierta de sangre -¿Qué demonios te pasa imbecil?

-te dijo que la soltaras, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella o me las pagas- mi cabeza se alzo al oírlo, apretaba los dientes estoy casi segura que podía oírlos rechinar aún no salía de mi shock cuando sentí jalarme en dirección contraria.

Me abrió la puerta de su Volvo pero sin verme, no dije nada por que no era el momento. El viaje fue en completo silencio, me daba miedo romperlo, nunca sabía coma podía reaccionar y tampoco estaba de humor para soportarlo.

-gracias- fue todo lo que dije cuando aparco frente al edificio y baje a toda prisa

-Bella- me llamo y muy a mi pesar me detuve, respire profundo antes de encararlo

-gracias por tu ayuda- le sonreí -buenas noches Edward

-mañana vístete como siempre, no voy a estar salvándote- grito

-¿Qué?- jade y estoy segura que no me oyó, me estaba diciendo que hacer con mi vida -te agradezco que me ayudaras con James pero tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, creí que ya estaba claro- me estaba controlando y esperaba que el no insistiera más.

-no solo fue James- gruño -y te digo lo que pienso

-puedes ahórrate tus consejos y que yo recuerde solo fue James- me di la vuelta mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero no di ni dos pasos cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me giro hacia él. Estaba enojada pero mi corazón salto por otra emoción.

-fueron todos los estupidos del campus, todos esos que babeaban cuando te veían pasar, fue Jacob tratando de ligar- su aliento golpeaba mi rostro aturdiéndome

-Jake solo fue amable nunca me falto al respeto- conteste con dificultada

-ese solo te dijo eso para meterte a su cama es que no tedas cuenta que se acerco a ti por que te vez hermosa- ¿Qué dijo? -_"me gustas tal como eres" _eso lo dije yo él solo te lo repitió

-¿Edward?- estaba diciendo todo lo que quería oír y corazón no podía estar mas feliz

-claro que te vez hermosa pero no necesitas todo ese maquillaje o esa ropa, no quiero que te vuelvas a vestir así entiendes- esa frase acabo con el encanto

-quítame tus manos de encima- me solté de su agarre -te lo repito y me estoy cansando de decirlo deja de meterte en mi vida, no eres nadie

-no puedo cuando vas por la vida metiéndote en problemas, tropezando con todo

-¿a ti que te importa?- le grite ya desesperada

-maldita sea, tu me importas- SI, eso quería oír. Me contuve de sonreír -contenta lo acepto me tienes en tus manos Swan- se veía tan desesperado

-aun así eso no te da derecho a nada- me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, se lo merecía por todas la que me hizo pasar -buenas noches Cullen

-no he terminado- volvió a tomarme de la cintura pero esta ves no me giro -estoy hablando contigo- hablo sobre mi oreja y de verdad me costo mucho no estremecerme

-estas gritando, no voy a soportar que me grites- trate de alejarme, sin éxito por que era fuerte, tampoco lo intente mucho

-oíste algo de lo que dije- estoy segura que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-todo, pero no se que esperas que yo haga que me tire a tus pies- me reí

-puedes sacar lo peor de mi Swan- me giro y cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los de él todo dejo de importar, poco a poco se acerco, hasta que sus labios se posaron en los míos, esperaba un beso rudo, salvaje pero no fue un beso tierno -me gustas tanto- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos

-y por que no somos novios- me arriesgue a decir desafiándolo

-con una condición-

-¿Cuál?

-que yo sea el novio

_Aquí esta el capitulo de la semana, espero les guste lo ultimo que dijo Ed lo saque de un capitulo de Drake y Josh me pareció divertido si no les gusto háganmelo saber._

_Gracias por sus Reviews, por poner esta historia en sus listas de favoritos y a las que pasan anónimamente._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana besos._

_Any _


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

Llevaba ya dos meses de novia con Edward, algo que pensé imposible. La primera semana se porto como todo un caballero pero el encanto murió cuando a la segunda semana me caí.

_El suelo estaba mojado ya que toda la noche de ayer llovió, cuidaba muy bien los pasos que daba. A lo lejos vi a Edward y como siempre que lo veo mi corazón se acelero y quise llegar a su lado. _

_Estaba pensando en hablar con Alice para pedirle un consejo, estaba bien que quisiera estar cerca de él pero no quería hostigarlo y que me cortara. __Por la prisa de llegar con mi novio y estar en mis pensamientos me tropecé con una banca ¿Cuándo la pusieron ahí? Apenas me estaba poniendo de pie cuando oí una risa incomparable._

_-¿no viste la banca?– como pude me levante –y juro que no aprecio de la nada– estallo en risas seguido de sus amigos. Mis ojos comenzaba a picar de rabia, coraje, vergüenza, tristeza se supone que es mi novio y dolor la rodilla me ardía y creo que me lastime la cintura._

_-¿estas bien?– como siempre Jake demostró ser el caballero que a mi novio se le olvido ser –creo que fue un gran golpe– me regalo un sonrisa y se la devolví –te lastimaste_

_-no lo se pero me duele la cintura –Jake iba a ayudarme cuando Edward lo empujo -¿Qué te pasa?– lo fulmine _

_-¿Qué me pasa? Eres mi novia e ibas a dejar que este- señalo a Jake -te pusiera las manos encima_

_-Jake se preocupo por mi, cosa que tú no hiciste – iba a caminar cuando sentí un tirón en mi tobillo_

_-¿Qué te pasa?– pregunto enojado, genial se burla de mi, no le importa si me lastime, pero se enoja por que alguien si se preocupa_

_-el tobillo– con cuidado me senté en la banca, Edward se arrodillo frente a mi para intentar ver pero lo empuje –vete a reír con tus amiguitos y a mi déjame en paz _

_-¿quieres que te ayude?– pregunto Jake acercándose, estoy segura que oí un gruñido que venia de Edward_

_-te recuerdo que es mi novia, yo me encargo de ella_

_-gracias Jake- le sonreí –estoy bien– él asintió y se fue con los otros –y tu también vete _

_-deja de ser una niña _

_-te burlaste de mi y no importo si me había lastimado– tome mi celular –creo que eso demuestra cuanto te importo_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-que terminamos_

Estaba decida pero después me comenzó a rogar e incluso a suplicar por una oportunidad y yo se la di pero no cambio, cada que cometía una torpeza se burlaba aunque sus palabras ya no eran _"Swan eres un peligro" _ahora me decía _"amor con tu torpeza no vamos a llegar al año" "cielo eres una amenaza" _cada que me hablaba así me daban ganas de matarlo pero siempre que terminaba me daba un beso y yo me olvida de todo.

Como dije pensé que no lo iba a soportar que cuando menos lo esperara le gritaría y terminaría con él, pero no paso por que a pesar de ser como era, me cuidaba y siempre me repetía que me quería, no ha dicho TE AMO pero la forma en como me ve me basta.

-te vez linda con esa playera rota- le sonreí y me senté en su regazo

-que película quieres ver– sentí sus labios en mi cabello

-la que tu quieras al fin yo solo te voy a ver a ti– por estos momentos me es imposible enojarme con el

-podemos hacer otra cosa, si quieres podemos salir

-no, esta bien me gusta estar así– me apretó con sus brazos para reafirmar sus palabras –además hace mucho frio

-esta bien entonces nos quedaremos en casa– no acurrucamos en el sofá y en algún momento me quede dormida

…..

Cinco meses se dicen fácil pero no lo son, primero por mi novio que se burla de mí, luego la carrera y tener que mantener mis calificaciones, también lidiar con las zorras que quieren quitarme a Edward y con los celos de este.

Esto último era halagador, por que eso demostraba que creía en sus palabras.

_-Ed es solo un compañero– lo abrace de la cintura_

_-si pero tu compañero te come con los ojos- el también paso sus brazos por mi cintura –que no se dan cuenta que eres mía_

_-no soy de nadie- susurre sobre su pecho, me encanta tenerlo así entre mis brazos_

_-si ere mía– busque sus ojos y había un brillo de posesión en ellos_

_-eres un macho- le sonreí para que viera que estaba bromeando, por que lo cierto era que me declarara suya me hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo._

_-y tu una tontita que no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es- sus labios reclamaron los míos_

El cree que soy hermosa que mas se puede pedir, bueno si hay algo pero él no me lo ha propuesto. Se que soy una mujer adulta y todo eso pero me da pena solo de pensar en decirle a Edward que quiero dejar de se virgen con él.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?– estaba tumbada en su cama mientras esperaba que se cambiara

-por nada– no me atreví a verlo por que me pondría aun más roja

-¿Qué pasa amor?– se sentó a mi lado –que pasa por esa cabeza tuya

-nada solo pensaba en…- me senté para verlo mejor –yo se que tu…

-Bella ya dilo

-quiero estar contigo

-estas conmigo ¿no?– vi como su frente se arrugaba

-no, digo si– bufe parecía una adolecente –lo que quiero decir es que

-también quiero hacer el amor contigo– su voz fue suave y sus ojos brillaban

-si lo sabias por que me dejaste hacer el ridículo– me cruce de brazos quería decirle que era virgen pero no puede

-por que te vez adorable cuando te pones nerviosa– sentí cuando se sentó mi lado –no te lo había dicho por esperaba el momento correcto

-¿Cómo sabes si es el momento correcto?– el sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso

-amor dime lo que te preocupa– me leía tan bien

-veraz yo, la cosa es que no se– respire profundo –no se nada al respecto

-eso no me lo esperaba– sonrío y claro oí el sarcasmo

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-no lo sabía pero me lo imaginaba- fruncí la boca –cuando los besos van más haya y comienzo a acariciarte te tensas eso solo pasa cuando no sabes lo que viene

-no te importa que…- no me dejo terminar puso un dedo en mis labios

-me encanta la idea de ser el primero

Edward me quería, a sus ojos era hermosa y no lo importaba mi falta de experiencia, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Sin pensarlo me arroje a sus labios necesitaba demostrarle cuanto lo quería y sobre todo que este era el momento correcto. Respondió a mi beso, también me estaba demostrando cuanto me quería.

Sus brazos me apresaron por la cintura mientras mis manos fueron a su musculoso pecho, necesitaba algo, no sabia que pero lo quería ya.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cintura levantando mi blusa, mi piel quemaba ahí donde el tocaba yo no sabia que hacer con mis manos así que las lleve a su cabello para poder acariciarlo.

-amor– nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, nos separamos por falta de aire pero mis manos seguían en su cabello y las de él… ¿Dónde estaba mi blusa? Las manos de Edward estaban en mis pechos -¿quieres que paremos?

-no, este es el momento correcto– el asintió y busco mis labios de nuevo

Sus labios dejaron mi boca para bajar por mi cuello, sus manos masajeaban mis pechos ¿en que momento me quito el sostén? No me preocupe en responder mi pregunta por que no importaba.

Mis manos acariciaban su espalda ya que no sabía que hacer con ellas y se me ocurrió que tal vez sirvieran para deshacerme de su estorbosa camisa, fue fácil mis dedos eran torpes pero lo logre, lo aleje un poco para poder verlo _"es tan perfecto"_ pensé. Comencé a recorrer sus abdominales y lo oí jadear.

Pero deje de pensar cuando sentí como succionaba uno de mis pezones de mi salió un grito, mientras su boca seguía lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando mis pechos sus manos bajaron hasta que llego a mis jeans los desabotono y fue bajándolos mientras sus manos me acariciaban en su recorrido esa parte de mi que jamás me había importado ahora pedía la atención negada, apreté mis pernas para calmar el ardor.

Pero me fue imposible por que mi novio dejo mis pechos para recorrer con su boca mi vientre y siguió hasta el inicio de mis pantis contuve el aliento ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Edward yo…- me sentía un poco tímida al estar casi desnuda

-amor disfruta esta noche es para ti- apenas acabo beso por encima de mis pantis sus manos viajaba por mis piernas acariciaban mis muslos y yo estaba apunto de desfallecer.

Sus caricias siguieron llevándome a un éxtasis que no conocía, lo necesitaba en mi, dentro de mi pero el parecía disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo y yo también y mucho. En ese momento abrió mis piernas, había cerrado los ojos así que los abrí y me quede sin palabras el estaba desnudo mostrándome su perfecto cuerpo, me pase la lengua por los labios lo sentí secos.

-tranquila amor- acaricio mis mejillas –dolerá un poco pero te juro que va a pasar ¿confías en mi?- asentí no tenia palabras para este momento. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y lo sentí abrirse paso en mi interior, era incomodo pero no dolía, se detuvo –Te amo- y entonces si sentí el dolor del que había hablado pero paso a segundo termino por que me importo mas lo que dijo –Te amo– repito antes de besarme

Comenzó a moverse, yo ya no era dueña de mis acciones solo sentía, sus movimientos eran rápidos, fantásticos, la gloría, los dos jadeábamos y de vez en cuando yo soltaba un gritito. Necesitaba más enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y lo sentí mas profundo. No había nada mejor que sentirlo así tan adentro de mí, mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse y el placer se hizo mas intenso sentí un nudo en mi estomago.

-estas cerca mi amor, déjate venir, llega conmigo- me susurro en el oído

Y a si lo hice me deje llevar, los dos gritamos al llegar y juro que vi las estrellas, su cuerpo cayo sobre el mío y no me importo así me quería quedar para siempre.

-Te amo- salió de mi boca sin yo ordenárselo, Edward levanto su cabeza que estaba sobre mi pecho

-di lo otra vez- acaricie su frente, su mejilla

-Te amo- el sonrío y me beso, un beso tierno

-ahora si eres mía, no importa lo que digas- se levanto y lo vi dirigirse al baño ahí me di cuenta que se quito el condón, que tonta jamás se me paso por la cabeza usar protección, lo bueno es que el sí. Volvió y se acostó abrazándome me sentía agotada pero muy feliz –Te amo– lo escuche susurrar, poco después se quedo dormido y yo lo seguí.

_Y aquí esta el de esta semana ¿Qué tal? Espero les guste se aceptan sugerencias. _

_No pude contestar los reviews a si que gracias a: darky1995, EdwardKaname, Angie Masen, LuluuPattinson y Yeicy Duquesa Swansea._

_Hasta la próxima semana._

_Any_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Como empezó terminó**

Después de mi primera vez me volví una adicta a mi novio no podía ni quería estar lejos de él y sobre todo en las noches como esta.

-he creado monstruo- dijo riendo

-no te gusta- le dije subiéndome en sus piernas –no quieres que te bese– susurre en su oído

-me encanta- me tomo de cintura y cambio posiciones –me encanta que me beses que me toques pero me gusta mas tocarte

-Ed acabamos…- y ya no me dejo hablar sus ardientes besos me impedían pensar, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo

-me encantas- susurro en mi oído antes de morderlo, desde ahí hasta mi cuello fue dejando suaves mordiscos –¿por que eres tan hermosa? es imposible resistirse a ti

…..

-hola Bella- Rosalie venia de la mano de Emmett

-hola Rose- me acerque a darle un abrazo. Rosalie estaba en otra universidad, muy pocas veces podíamos verla. Desde el día que me ayudo con Edward se había vuelto mi amiga.

-oí que por fin domaste a Ed- me reí y ella me siguió

-los Cullen somos difíciles de domar- dijo Emm muy seguro pero Rose y yo reímos a carcajadas

-si amor claro

-y a que se debe tu encantadora visita

-pues como soy muy lista termine antes mis exámenes

-que bueno a si te tendremos por aquí- dije fingiendo una mueca

-ja si tu eres la que mas me ama- me guiño

-como veo que ya tienes compañía yo me voy a clase- Emm le dio un beso y se fue

Yo tenia varías clases libres así que acompañe a Rose para que no estuviera sola, una hora después se nos unió Jasper me encantaba ver sus platicas, son de caracteres tan distintos Jasper es serió, se sabe controlar y Rose al igual que su novio es bromista pero muy enojona las dos ocasiones que la vi solo un comentario basto para ponerla como león.

-voy por una ensalada gustan algo- pregunte poniéndome de pie

-yo voy contigo- Rose se levanto –tu Jasper

-no gracias voy a esperar a Alice

-bien- conteste, al dar un paso sentí que mi pie se resbalaba trate de agárrame de algo pero termine en el suelo

-Bella estas bien- sentí mis mejillas enrojecer genial, simplemente genial.

-Rosalie- _"¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Por qué siempre esta en el momento menos indicado?" _–no te preocupes me linda novia esta acostumbrada

-se pego, como no te preocupas- le contesto

-por que estamos acostumbrados verdad cariño- ¿Qué no me iban a ayudar a levantarme?

-si puede que Bella sea torpe pero aun a si se puede lastimar- creo que Rose estaba sacando su carácter a relucir

-vamos Rose si la vieras todos los días caer ya no te preocuparías, mi Bella es torpe de naturaleza- soltó un risita como siempre hacia

-Bella te ayudo- Jake me dio su mano –creo que alguien tiro su puré por eso resbalaste

-si sentí que pise algo pero ya no me pude detener- le sonreí y acepte su mano –gracias

-ves eso debías hacer- le dijo Rose a Edward -¿Qué clase de novio eres?

-estoy bien Rose- le dije sonriendo

-te lo dije- Edward estiro su mano y yo no dude en tomarla –voy a comprarte un seguro para daños a terceros- dijo riendo antes de abrazarme –es mejor para que no te veas en problemas

-yo ya lo habría cortado- mi amiga ya estaba enojada –¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? Te debe respetar pero sobre todo cuidarte

-Rose siempre he sido así y Ed solo le ve el lado gracioso- voltee a verlo para sonreírle

-a ti te pareció gracioso- le pregunto a Jake, el negó –pues claro que no por que no lo es y siempre es asé ¿verdad?

-si soy así o no a ti no te importa Bella sabe que la amo eso es lo único que a ella le importa- pero no estaba enojado, parecía estar divirtiéndose

-eres una tonta jamás debes dejar que nadie te trate así

-ya Rose, solo son bromas- me fulmino con sus bellos ojos azules

-esta mal, pero ya no diré mas- se dio la vuelta y nos dejo ahí parados

-nos vemos Bella- se despidió Jake, pensándolo siempre esta con Edward cuando mi torpeza se hace presente

-bye Jake gracias- sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome –Rose se enojo

-no me importa- susurro en mi oído –pero odio a Jacob

-¿Por qué?

-parece que babea cada que te ve

-solo es amable

-que sea amable con otra- gruño, me voltee pero evitando que sus brazos me soltaran

-¿celoso?- el asintió y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida suya antes de besarme

….

-¿Por qué Alice dijo eso?- hace media hora Alice había hablado

-no lo se, mi hermana esta loca- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-ella dijo que si sabias

-esta loca ya te lo dije

-Edward Cullen que va a pasar mañana- ¿Por qué no quería decirme? –es una sorpresa por sabes que las odio, tu hermana me dijo que mañana a las 7 en Spencer´s para la cena ¿Cuál cena?

-es que…

-¿Qué?- me callo con un beso, sabía muy bien hacerme olvidar todo.

….

-BELLA- grito Alice mientras se acercaba corriendo –no me escuchas

-todos te oímos

-o esta bien, ven vamos- me jalo

-¿A dónde?- deje que me llevara

-llegaron antes le acabo de avisar e Ed- no entendí nada pero Alice era así.

Llegamos a la cafetería en una de las mesas mas alejadas vi a Jasper, Rose y Emmett ellos me daban la espalda había alguien frente a ellos pero no lo alcanzaba a ver.

-¿Qué te pondrás esta noche?- pregunto y lo bueno es que no volteo a verme

-yo…- no sabía que contestar Edward no me dijo nada.

-Bella ven- sentí la enorme mano de Emmett jalarme parece que a los hermanos Cullen les gusta tratarme como muñeca de trapo

-puedo sola- me queje

-si claro- se burlo, me soltó cuando llegamos a la mesa. Sentados estaban dos personas un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, piel pálida y muy guapo, a su lado una mujer de cabello caramelo, igual de pálida, muy hermosa pero si nada de eso me hubiera ayudado a identificarlos los ojos de la mujer si: eran verdes, de un intenso color verde.

-padres les presento a Isabella Swan- presento Emmett con una seriedad que ni el mismo se creía –Isabella ellos son nuestros padres- al final sonrió

-mucho gusto- salude Edward tenia mucho de los dos seguro se llevaría una sorpresa cuando los viera.

-no mordemos Isabella- dijo la mujer –como mi peque- sonrío por su broma -ya te dijo somos sus creadores, nos costo un poco pero aquí están

-mamá no necesito traumarme- se quejo Alice

-ya nena no te traumare, como te decía mi nombre es Esme y este atractivo hombre es mi Carlisle- su esposo se sonrojo, es cierto lo que me dijo Alice se parecían a sus padres

-mucho gusto señores- los dos me sonrieron

-no, nada de señores Esme y Carlisle y…- volteo a ver a su hija y de nuevo a mi –Bella- susurro –Bella me gusta, nena por que no lo habías pensado

-así le decimos pero el mastodonte de tu hijo no lo dijo- se quejo Alice con un puchero

-ya se me hacia raro Bella por que no te sientas mientras esperamos a Ed- "Bella" de tal madre tal hija sin duda

-Bella un gusto conocerte mis hijos hablan mucho de ti- Carlisle me dio la mano –ven siéntate- no pude decir que no con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la Edward

-dinos Bella a que te dedicas

El tiempo paso volando Esme y Carlisle Cullen se parecían a sus hijos, el padre de la familia Cullen era serió al decir sus bromas y la madre era igual que sus hijos mas como Alice, según ellos solo se comportaban así con gente de su entera confianza.

-así que se olvidan de su hijo consentido- Edward se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso y a su padre un abrazo

-no tenemos hijo consentido, pero si quieren hacer meritos el ultimo modelo de BMW salió- todos comenzamos a reír por el comentario de Carlisle –dime hijo por que tan tarde

-estaba en clase y el celular lo tenía apagado- se sentó a lado de Esme, cuando volteo a verme solo le sonreí

-y Ed por que no les presentas a Bella como es debido- me sonroje

-Bella que lindo color carmín toman tus mejillas- y el comentario de Carlisle hizo que color aumentara

-se sonroja mas- dijo Esme divertida, sin duda alguna era los padres de mis amigos y novio –seme olvida decirles que cambie el lugar para esta noche, nos acompañaras Bella- ¿esta noche? Edward se iba a reunir con sus padres esta noche.

-pues claro que va air mamá- contesto Alice -¿verdad?- pero no conteste

-si como sea Ed presenta a Bella- lo apresuro Rose

-ya la presentaron ¿no?- yo voltee a verlo

-no como yo les presente a Rose- dijo Emm y yo solo estaba callada entendía ala perfección todo Edward no quería que conociera sus padres "_tal vez no esta listo o lo tomaron por sorpresa" _susurro una vocecita en mi cabeza queriendo dar esperanzas.

-hijo eso quiere decir…- Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Ed ¿Qué es Bella de ti?- le pregunto su padre

-nada, ella no es nada de mi

Oí los jadeos de todos pero creo que mas se oyó el mío, toda esperanza se esfumo Edward no solo no quería presentarme a sus padres, también negaba nuestra relación.

-yo me tengo que ir, tengo clases- dije poniéndome de pie –señores Cullen fue un placer

-Bella- Voltee a ver a Alice y le sonreí

-hasta luego- Salí de ahí a toda prisa,

Aquí se acaba todo Edward Cullen aprendería que no soy su tonta, aprendería a Tratarme bien y después lo olvidaría.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí un capitulo más, espero les guste la verdad no me convenció mucho pero no quería dejar de subir. Se aceptan sugerencias si quieren modificar algo.<em>

_Gracias por tomarse un momento y leer esta locura mía._

_Saludos_

_Any_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 El dulce placer de los celos**

Llegue a casa y el replicar del teléfono me recibió pero yo no estaba en condiciones de contestar. Me fui directo al baño quería una ducha relajante, mis ojos ardían por las lagrimas que me negaba a derramar, él no lo merecía.

No tarde tanto en la ducha como quería recordé que en la tarde tenia que entregar un trabajo que era el cuarenta porciento de la calificación mi celular y el teléfono no dejaban de sonar, desconecte el teléfono y apague el celular, me vestí y salí rumbo al campus.

…..

Por lo menos en la vida escolar estaba bien el profesor quedo muy conforme con mi esfuerzo por lo menos ya tenia ese porcentaje en mi calificación lo malo es que todavía tenia que esforzarme en el examen.

-BELLA- cerré los ojos, no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, hoy no. Junte todas mis fuerzas para no echar a correr –Bella yo lo siento mi hermano es un bruto, no se que demonios estaba pensando- Alice comenzó a hablar pero yo no le hice mucho caso –en verdad lo siento

-Alice- ¿Por qué se disculpaba? –no paso nada, todo esta bien entre nosotras- remarque la palabra para que entendiera que no quería hablar de su hermano –espero no haberles dado una mala imagen a tus padres

-no- me vio desconcertada –les caíste muy bien– me obligue a sonreír y ella se vio mas confundida –segura que estas bien

-claro meti todo en una caja que tire a la basura- hice el ademan de tirar algo –tengo que prepararme para un examen me ayudas

-este…- vio por encima de mi hombro –yo creo que nos vemos luego, por favor prende tu celular

-¿esta apagado?- me hice la inocente, lo saque y lo prendí –no me di cuenta– no necesite voltear para saber que su hermano estaba detrás de mi, no quería verlo y hablar mucho menos así que busque una vía de escape –que torpe– camine dos pasos sin voltear –tengo que regresar, mi libro, nos vemos Alice- y salí corriendo.

Sabía que no podía evitarlo y menos me iba a esconder, algo tenia que pensar pero hoy no, ya mañana vería como enfrentarme a esto.

….

Me acosté en el sillón a ver una película de Disney –era lo único que me sacaría una sonrisa y me ayudaría a olvidarme de mis problemas por un rato– me estaba quedando dormida cuando oí la puerta alguien que no tenia educación estaba a punto de tirarla. Pero ¿Quién podía ser? Si era quien imaginaba se quedaría afuera, había reprimido cualquier clase de sentimiento: dolor, tristeza, rabia y muchos parecidos, si lo veía no iba a tardar en derrumbarme.

-Bella estas ahí lo se abre- se trataba de él y como dije se quedaría ahí

Me levante del sillón ignorando la puerta, me metí a la cama para dormir esperaba conseguirlo.

…..

El sueño me venció en la madrugada, no dormí bien, por eso decidí levantarme temprano, lleve acabo mi rutina de todos los días asear un poco, bañarme, tomar cereal y llenar mi sistema de cafeína, bueno no todo fue igual ya que faltaba la llamada que le hacía las mañanas que no despertaba con el a mi lado. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando se borrar esos recuerdos y concéntrame en lo que haría.

Estaba por salir cuando la oí que llamaban a la puerta, me mordí el labio, ¿y si era él? ¿Qué voy hacer? No me puedo quedar aquí para siempre…

-Bella abre– solté un suspiro y me apresure a abrir –por fin ¿sabes que tu teléfono esta desconectado?

-si yo lo hice- la deje entrar

-imagine que no querías hablar con nadie- se sentó y me evaluó –se que te sientes mal, pero no es el fin del mundo

-me dolió, podría comprender que no quisiera presentarme a sus padres como su novia, tal vez es pronto pero la forma en que lo dijo- me deje caer a un lado de ella –negó… me negó ese fue el peor insulto que pudo hacerme

-no quiero decirlo… fue tu culpa- voltee a verla sorprendida –tu dejaste que te tratara así no digo que no aguantes sus bromas pero siempre hay un limite

-si tienes razón pero ya esta de mas- recuerdo que pensé en olvidarlo y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer –lo pensé y no vale la pena

-¿no lo amas?- otra vez me sorprendió

-Rosalie creí que pensabas eso- ella negó

-Bella no pensaba en que lo cortaras o lo olvidaras, yo pensaba en que tenias que enseñarle un par de cosas- fruncí la boca "enseñarle un par de cosas" –me refiero a tratarte como mereces no como una mas de sus amigos

-ya no importa tu cuñado paso a la historia

-¿no te importa?

-me importa pero no pienso pasar por eso de nuevo, además yo creo que no le importo no me llamado y mucho menos buscado- dolía solo pensar en él

-¿que no te llamo que no te busco? ¿Has visto tu celular? Ayer estuvo afuera de tu puerta hasta la una de la mañana, Emmett vino por él- vio mi cara de sorpresa

-entonces vino cuando pudo por que llego muy tarde- no pensaba sentir lastima por él.

-Jasper no lo dejo venir, Emmett tampoco lo dos lo mantuvieron controlado, le dijeron que te diera tiempo, Bella…

-oíste lo que dijo Rosalie no pienso sentir lastima por él, si se arrepiente de lo que dijo no me importa- me levante –yo todavía tengo clases- quería salir y que ella se fuera

-dale celos- se puso enfrente de mi –enséñale como debe tratarte y después veraz si lo perdonas o no

-no entiendo que ganas con esto

-nunca he visto… no quiero defenderlo se porto como un asno, pero nunca vi a Edward con una novia nunca lo vi feliz con una mujer que no fuera Esme o Alice

-Rosalie no…

-gano tiempo para que el tonto se reivindique y si no lo hace tu ganas

-¿Qué gano?

-saber que no era para ti

…..

Rosalie me dijo su plan el cual se reducía en darle celos e ignorarlo según ella "eso duele más" y yo me peguntó ¿Cómo voy a darle celos? ¿Podre ignorarlo? Y la peor de todas ¿si no le importa nada de lo que haga?

Tenia dos opciones la mía olvidarlo o la de Rosalie darle celos, me decidí por la segunda, esa me daba una esperanza.

Pero solo una muy remota, durante todo el día él no me había buscado, para mi eso significaba que no le importaba pero… no había peros, solo tenia que arriesgarme era todo o nada.

….

Hoy era el tercer día sin verlo y también terminaba mis clases. Decidí irme a casa quería ver a mi padres y Forks me daba la paz que necesitaba después de este año de locos.

El campus se vía vacio la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido.

-hola Bella- voltee Jacob me sonreía

-hola Jake ¿todavía aquí?

-si hoy fue mi último examen- camino a mi lado -¿Qué aras en vacaciones?

-me voy con mi padres viven en Forks un pue…

-se donde esta Forks mi padre vive en la reserva de la Push

-que pequeño es el mundo- el sonrío de nuevo y no puede evitar regresarle una sonrisa

-me gusta tu sonrisa- toco mi mejilla y yo me sonroje, es bonito que alguien te diga esas cosas

-gracias, no es nada especial- soltó una pequeña risotada

-Bella creo que tienes un problema de autoestima, no te ves

-se como soy por eso lo digo- el negó y tomo mis manos

-eres muy hermosa, con un alma muy impactante donde vallas la gente voltea a verte, pero tu no ves eso, tu solo ves tus defectos

-Jake gracias- trate de soltar mis manos pero el no me lo permitió, por un memento creí ver un poco de diversión en sus ojos.

-suelta a mi novia Black- sentí como me jalo de la cintura –ve a ligarte a otra Isabella ya tiene novio

-tranquilo Ed- yo trate de soltarme de su agarre, no quería que me tocara –solo decía verdades- Jake parecía estar pasándoselo de lo lindo –además a Bella no le molesta ¿verdad?

-ya te dije una ves que dejaras de rondar a mi novia- ¿Qué? Eso me hizo explotar

-quien te crees tu para decirle a alguien que no se acerque a mi- golpe su brazo y después le di con el codo en las costillas el me soltó sorprendido por que dudo que le haya hecho daño –deja que te diga algo– lo señale con el dedo –espero que te quede claro, yo no soy tu novia

-necesitamos hablar, pero no frente a Black- volteo a verlo

-no hay nada de que hablar ayer todo quedo claro y por mi esta bien- me di la vuelta pero el me giro

-no, nada esta claro, deja que te explique- su voz sonaba desesperada

-yo no tengo nada que oír, tu y yo no somos nada- lo empuje –y si hablo con Jake o quien sea a ti no te importa

-creo que no es un buen momento para que hablen- dijo Jake, su voz sonaba divertida

-no te metas ¿a ti que te importa?

-bueno si Bella no quiere salir contigo tal vez quiera salir conmigo- mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué demonios? Edward me soltó al instante

-aléjate de ella, no te lo vuelvo a repetir- ahí vi mi oportunidad.

-Jake vas a ir a tu casa- el sonrío como si esperara algo así

-si papá quiere vernos

-por que no nos vamos juntos de Forks a la Push solo es una hora- el asintió

-esta bien entonces nos vemos en tu casa en una hora

-de que demonios hablas, Bella tenemos que hablar y no te quiero cerca de este- trato de tomar mi mano pero yo la quite

-ayer dijiste todo y sabes, no importa, bueno nos vemos, Jake- lo llame y el camino a mi lado vi sobre mi hombro y Edward se había quedado parado sin moverse

-bueno Bella aquí termina mi participación especial- fruncí el ceño y el paso un dedo para deshacerlo –todavía nos ve– sonrío –bueno yo me voy a otra playa donde si sale el sol

-por que me dijiste eso

-por que es verdad excepto lo de ir a casa, yo me voy a florida- me dio un beso y se fue

No entendí a Jake pero me no importa por que sirvió para mis planes solo esperaba estar apostando por el Todo.

_Aquí el capitulo de la semana, que les parece ¿creen que el castigo para Ed es el adecuado o le ponemos uno peor? No creo poder subir la próxima semana ustedes saben vacaciones pero are todo lo posible. _

_Gracias por sus reviews. alli- gracias por tu review, lo corte en la parte buena por que así es la historia. __Zally Moor- subo una vez por semana normalmente son los viernes pero puede variar. _

Ya para finalizar quiero desearles a todas Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año nuevo.

Any


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 La mente malvada de mi madre**

¿Cómo voy a meter todo esto? La salida que hice con mamá me había dado un dolor de cabeza al intentar meter mi ropa nueva a la maleta, mi madre es una compradora compulsiva.

-ya Bella deja eso, yo lo hago- dijo mi madre desde la puerta

-tu tienes la culpa no necesitaba toda esta ropa- me queje dejándome caer en la cama

-no vi que te quejaras mucho a la hora de probártela- dijo mientras doblaba cuidadosamente cada prenda

-solo por que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- le dije guiñándole el ojo y ella rio

-por cierto como esta el adorado Edward- me tense y ella se dio cuenta, desde que llegue evite que hablaran de él y lo había conseguido hasta hora -¿Qué ocurrió con él?

-no se de que hablas- me hice la desentendida pero sabía que no iba a funcionar mamá me conocía muy bien

-Isabella te traje al mundo no trates de engañarme, ¿Qué paso?- le conté todo ella no me interrumpió pero no podía evitar sus gestos de desaprobación –como fue que dejaste que ese chico te tratara así- fue lo primero que dijo cuando termine el relato

-se que esta mal pero yo…

-te enamoraste se ve en tus ojos- se sentó a mi lado –pero tu mereces que te traten como la princesa que eres- no puede evitar acurrucarme en sus brazos eso de ser la niña consentida por una semana me estaba afectando

-ya no importa se acabo- no pude evitar el suspiro

-¿crees que el chico cambie?

-no lo se, pero tampoco quiero perder tiempo en eso- ella acarició mi cabeza

-nunca te he contado como era tu papá- comenzó yo me separe para verla

-¿Cómo era papá?- yo solo sabia que se habían enamorado a primera vista y no hubo poder o fuerza que los separara

-cuando estaba con sus amigos era un chico diferente, odiaba verlo rodeado de sus amigotes- me acomode mejor para oír la historia –cuando estaba conmigo a solas era todo amor y ternura me llamaba amor o cariño, pero con sus amigotes decía mi chica como todo macho no me abría la puerta y si yo le hablaba me ignoraba una vez me dijo "nena estoy ocupado ve hacer cosa de chicas y no molestes"

-¿de verdad?- no imaginaba a papá portándose de esa manera con Renée

-si, le di un ultimato o cambiaba o todo se acaba- sonrío imagino que recordaba sus momentos con Charlie –le costo pero lo hizo y ve aquí estamos. Por eso te pregunto hay forma que Edward cambie

-yo creo, se porta de la misma manera que lo hacía Charlie pero…

-si lo quieres podemos lograr que cambie aun que sea por las malas

-que esta pasando por esa cabeza tuya

-todavía nada interesante- se levanto –pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora señorita ve a prepara la cena mientras yo arreglo eso- señalo la maleta y mi ropa

Asentí a y salí, mañana regresaba a la Seattle a buscar trabajo necesita independizarme por completo.

….

-te dijo tu madre- hablo papá mientras cenábamos

-¿Qué?

-nosotros te llevamos a Seattle

-de verdad y a que se debe

-queremos pasar mas tiempo contigo- dijo indignado

-claro, supongo que nada tiene que ver el partido

-esta bien lo acepto- los tres comenzamos a reír

….

Llevábamos dos horas de viaje, mis padres bromeaban y cantaban –se aliaron para tener el control sobre la radio– mi papá se detuvo en un restauran que estaba en la carretera, según el preparan la mejor pizza de todo Washington.

-y por donde empezaras a buscar trabajo- me pregunto papá mientras esperábamos nuestra pizza

-no se, pero encontrare algo

-eso no esta en duda- vi el lugar parecía una casa, de hecho creo que lo había sido en algún momento, las chicas que atendían el lugar eran jóvenes como de dieciséis años a lo mucho

-¿recuerdas cuando te gustaban esos chicos?- voltee a ver de que hablaba mi madre, una de las chicas traía un playera con la cara de cuatro chicos estampada

-¿Quiénes son?

-no recuerdo su nombre pero te gustaban sus canciones- de repente se quedo callada y sonrío –espera deja le pregunto a esa chica- papá y yo volteamos a vernos confundidos ¿Qué importaba quienes eran? Mamá esta loca. Se acerco a la chica y esta le dijo algo luego escribió en un papelito y se lo dio a mi madre que regresaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto quienes son?- cuestiono papá el comportamiento de Renée

-por nada- se encogió de hombros y no volvió a hablar del tema

Cuando llegamos a el edificio estaba lloviendo, Charlie bajo las cosas mientras Renée y yo entrabamos.

-¿vas a ir con papá a su partido?

-claro que no el va a ir solo, espero no te importe darnos asilo por esta noche

-no lo se y si tengo visitas- brome

-mientras no sea un chico, todo esta bien- dijo papá a nuestras espaldas

-como lo adivinaste- vi que tocio la boca –papá sabes que bromeo verdad

-si pero aun así no me gusta- mamá y yo reímos

Papá se despidió de nosotras para ir a su dichoso partido, así que le dije a Renée si no quería dar una vuelta, dijo que mas tarde que si le prestaba mi computadora, mientras ella navegaba por internet yo fui a desempacar y a cambiarme.

-Bella ven- estaba parada en la puerta

-¿Qué paso?- imagine que había movido algo.

-escucha- subió el volumen y la canción comenzó a sonar

-¿Quién es?

-escucha- repitió entonces le puse atención a la canción

_La primera noche qué nos conocimos __Nunca lo olvidaré __Nena, eras un estrella __A partir de ese momento __Siempre estuvimos tú y yo __Brillando tan hermoso. __Más tarde con tus amigos __Me trataste cómo sí estuviera muerto. __Era cómo sí fuese invisible. _

-¿te recuerda algo?- pregunto

-me suena un poco- sabia que no se refería a la canción –pero el no me ignoraba,

-sigue escuchando- le hice caso

_Así qué dime porque dices que me quieres __Cuando todo lo que siempre haces, __Niña es revolver mis sentimientos __Siempre me llevas hacia abajo __En público __Cuándo no hay nadie cerca __Dices que me amas __Me haces decir oh, no __Puedo verte completamente sola __Estoy por cruzar la puerta __A menos qué te des vuelta __Y me trates bien_

-¿de donde sacaste esa canción?

-la oí en el restauran, los chicos que te dije

-y quienes son. De verdad no me acuerdo

-Backstreet Boys, o eso me dijo la chica

-por eso te le acercaste- ella asintió –bueno encontraste una canción que se adapta a mi

-no, tengo un plan

-un plan ¿Cómo que un plan, para que?

-para darle una lección a Ed

-yo no quiero hablar de él

-hija podemos cambiarlo solo hay que tocar el botón indicado- mamá sonreía de manera malvada

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-que él se sienta identificado con esta canción- me guiño un ojo

-no se… puede que se arte no creo que le guste

-claro que no le va a gustar pero tampoco lo vas a llegar lejos solo es una probadita

-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

-hacerle creer que las cosas se están arreglando y luego confundirlo, tienes que ignorarlo en publico ¿entiendes?

-mamá te tomaste a pie la canción ¿verdad? No creo que aguante que le haga eso

-si pero ahí entran tus encantos, el poder de una mujer- mi madre se estaba volviendo mas loca –no veas así solo tienes que hacerlo y si no cambia- se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano –no vale la pena y lo siento cariño tendrás que dar vuelta a la pagina

….

Mis padres partieron temprano, así que me aliste para salir a buscar trabajo no tenia idea de que aria pero como le dije a Charlie ya encontraría algo. Me acorde de lo que dijo mi madre de su "plan maestro" pero no estaba segura, conozco a Edward y se que una humillación no la aguantaría ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Bella- gritaron a mis espaldas

-¿Alice?

-pensé que te habías ido con tus padres- dijo cuando estuvo cerca

-si me fui por una semana pero tengo que buscar trabajo- continuamos caminando

-¿trabajo? ¿Por qué?- se veía confundida

-quiero independencia- me encogí de hombros

-ya se donde puedes trabajar- grito de repente haciendo que pegara un brinco al igual que la señora que pasaba a nuestro lado –la mamá de Jasper tiene un oficina aquí podrías ser secretaria

-¿crees que quiera contratarme?

-no perdemos nada con llamar- tomo su celular para comenzó a hablar -¿de verdad? Gracias- colgó

-¿Qué te dijo?

-tienes empleo pero será como recepcionista- sonrío –creo que tenemos que ir de compras

-no, espera tengo ropa

-¿para estar en una oficina? No creo, además no me puedes hacer quedar mal frente a mi suegra

-primero dime a que hora debo presentarme y donde

-oh! Trabajaras de 5 a 8 la oficina esta a unas cuadras de aquí y como a 10 minutos de la universidad ya hablaras con ella mañana me dijo que fueras a la 1 ¿esta bien?

-excelente gracias Alice- la abrace

-ahora dime que haces aquí creí que…

-nada, Jasper se quedo a ayudar a su mamá y yo me quede con él- sonreí

-que bueno así no estaré tan sola ¿vamos por una café?

-vamos

Nos sentamos a tomar un café con una rebanada de pastel, le hable de las compras que hice con Renée –lo cual fue mala idea por que se acordó de que tenía que ir con ella– me dijo que Emmett y rose regresaban la siguiente semana que se habían ido a las playas de México, lo que hacia su mamá de Jasper pero en ningún momento me hablo de su otro hermano.

-Bella has hablado con Edward- parece que lo invoque

-no, y no pienso hacerlo

-se que te vio antes que te fueras, se ve mal sabe que la cago

-que bueno así aprende de sus errores- comí un poco de mi pastel

-lo quieres, se…

-le conté a mi madre todo y ella me dio un idea

-¿Cuál?- le conté el "plan maestro" de Renée –me gusta así mi hermano aprenderá

-no crees que sea peor

-no si yo estoy al pendiente- enarque una ceja por mi confusión –yo estaré atenta del momento en que tendrás que parar, es fácil conozco a mi hermano

Hablar con Alice me ayudo, ella se encargaría de detenerme. Sonreí mi madre tenia un mente malvada.

* * *

><p><em>No quise esperar mas para subirlo, que tal espero les guste ¿creen que el plan de Renée es mejor? Ustedes pidieron algo mas fuerte ¿Ed soportara? Espero sus comentarios. <em>_Si quieren oír la canción esta es la dirección (sin espacios) **http : / youtu . be / 4ms MCLs Ug6s **__Espero que les haya ido muy bien y Santa les trajera todo lo que pidieron y que el 2012 este lleno de bendiciones. __Como regalo de Día de Reyes subo capitulo el viernes_

_Saludos Any_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Ese no era el plan**

"_se que estas en casa contesta"_

"_deja que te explique"_

"_no seas necia necesitamos hablar"_

"_por favor contesta necesito hablar contigo"_

Había miles de mensajes parecidos, estaba apunto de levantar la bocina para poder hablar con él, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte.

Me encanto mi trabajo, las oficinas de W&W siempre estaban llenas de gente y lo mejor de todo gente joven con quien platicar, Jennifer es una mujer muy agradable todos en la oficina la quieren y la respetan.

-Bella dice la jefa que la comuniques con su esposo- me comencé a reír

-¿la jefa? ¿Su esposo? Vamos solo di mamá y papá- Jasper sonrío y me guiño un ojo

-estamos en el trabajo y es la jefa, yo solo soy un trabajador más- comenzamos a reír –así que ya lo sabes no por ser mi amiga tienes privilegios- le saque la lengua

-ni los quería

Camine a casa no estaba muy lejos, además necesitaba pasar por unas cosas que me hacían falta, durante el camino pensé en lo que tenia que hacer en una semana regresaba a clases y las cosas se me complicarían, tenia que trazar un plan cocinar en las noches, lavar los sábados, recoger mis cosas después de usarlas para no tener todo tirado, las compras las podía hacer a esta hora "adiós tiempo libre" suspire.

….

Todo era un caos gente corriendo, gritando, algunos pidiendo indicaciones –los de nuevo ingreso- pero me encanta toda esta euforia tal vez conviví mucho con Alice por que normalmente a mi me gustaba la tranquilidad. Estaba nerviosa por en definitiva hoy lo vería, agradecía a Emmett por no haberlo dejado regresar antes.

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Alice estaba sentada en un sofá cuando oyó mi suspiro_

_-se que me oiré patética pero_

_-Edward no te ha buscado por que Emm no lo deja- arque una ceja –convenció a papá de irse a una excursión de "hombres"_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Emmett puede ser muy niño para algunas cosas, pero cuando tiene que ser el hermano mayor es el hombre mas serio y responsable- me encantaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de su familia, son tan unidos –le dijo a Ed que te diera tiempo que la había cagado_

_-¿eso es serio?- me burle_

_-viniendo de él- se encogió de hombros _

Esos días me ayudaron a ver los diferentes escenarios del plan, pero solo uno era el más probable. Edward cansándose y terminando para siempre conmigo.

Los otros podían llegar a hacerse realidad pero eran menos probables, como aguantando todos mis supuestos cambios de ánimo, o Ed suplicando ese es el menos probable.

-hola Bella- voltee a ver a Jasper que venia con Alice colgada de su brazo

-hola ¿Cómo ven?- señale a la gente –el primer día de clases, eso nunca cambia

-en eso tienes razón, ¿como te fue?

-¿con quien?- pregunto Alice

-Mamá hablo con Bella pero no me dijo para que

-ahora soy su asistente- le dije orgullosa. Jennifer me dijo que le gustaba mucho mi trabajo además de mi carácter discreto que eso era lo que necesitaba, mis horas de trabajo serían las mismas pero el sueldo aumentaría, por eso hable con mis padres para decirles que ya no me depositaran mi mensualidad, que su hija ya se haría cargo de si misma.

-Bella mi mamá no están linda como aparenta- dijo Jazz tratando de asustarme pero no lo logro

-bueno, ya me las arreglare

-eso esperaba oír- palmeo mi hombro, ahora que nos veíamos en el trabajo Jasper y yo nos habíamos hecho mas amigos

-Ahí viene- me aviso Alice para después susurrar "prepárate" –hola hermanitos como les fue- dijo como si nada

-bien extrañe mucho a Rose pero lo demás estuvo bien- sentí que me levantaron del suelo –Hola Bella ¿me extrañaste?

-Emmett bájame- sonreí –no extraño cuando me levantas así

-me has roto el corazón- dijo bajándome yo me voltee y lo salude

-si te extrañe- lo abrace

-lo se, soy irresistible- me separe de el riendo, pero sin levantar la vista ignorándolo.

-tengo que ir a clase- le dije a Alice, sentía sus ojos clavados en mi

-todavía falta para que empiecen las clases- me contesto

-si pero con toda esa gente corriendo estoy segura que me tropezare muchas veces- todos rieron –nos vemos en la oficina Jazz, ¿me llamas Al?

-si, te digo si nos vemos para almorzar – asentí

-nos vemos Emm- le di un beso en la mejilla y camine al lado contrario

-Bella espera- su maldita y sexy voz me hizo estremecer "_se inteligente_" susurro la vocecita de mi cabeza

-perdón Edward pero tengo que irme- vi mi reloj "_eso esta bien_" me felicite –hablamos en la noche cuando salga del trabajo- y salí de ahí, ya lejos sin que nadie me pudiera ver le mande un mensaje a Alice

_¿Estuvo bien? Creo que fue una tontería ¿Qué hago? __Bella_

No tardo en contestar

_Muy bien lo dejaste sin palabras. Vamos por buen camino __Almorzamos juntas. Alice_

….

Ser la asistente personal del jefe es agotador, creo que me gustaba mas estar contestando teléfonos, pero tampoco podía quejarme me gusto decir "es la jefa la que te lo esta pidiendo" recuerdo al cara de Ann esa tipa es grosera con todos pero cuando dije eso su cara cambio, desde lo de Tanya estaba tomando gusto a burlarme de las desgracias ajenas, pero como dice mi madre todo con moderación.

Saque mis llaves para abrir la puerta pero se me cayeron, cuando iba a levantarlas una mano lo hizo antes que yo, levante la vista para toparme con unos hermosos ojos verdes "_concéntrate Bella_" me regaño la vocecita

-toma- me entrego las llaves

-gracias ¿quieres pasar?- él asintió, abrí la puerta que entrara primero pero el me indico que pasara yo, entre y deje mis cosas en el sofá respire entes de encararlo -¿quieres algo de tomar?

-necesitamos hablar- dijo sin rodeos –necesito…

-hiciste lo que hiciste y eso no se puede borrar- hable con toda la calma que pude

-necesito que me escuches, no fue mi intención ocultarte lo de mis padres y tampoco lo fue ocultarle a mis padres nuestra relación.- trato de acercarse pero di un paso atrás

-¿Cuál relación?- pregunte

-tú y yo- contesto con una nota de duda en la voz

-el tú y yo no existe Edward, tú- lo señale –te encargaste de déjarmelo muy claro

-no Bella escucha yo te amo- Dios sus ojos se veían desesperados, tristes ¿Qué mas necesitaba para saber que decía la verdad? Que me amaba –no supe como actuar, nunca he tenido novia, me sentía fuera de lugar y no quería que te sintieras mal

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Tus padres ignoraban lo que estaba pasando pero mis amigos, tus hermanos no- iba a perdonarlo pero el jamás pidió perdón además necesitaba demostrar que tanto esta dispuesto hacer por mi –pudiste decírmelo yo lo hubiera entendido, me humillaste

-no era mi intención- susurro

-nada de esto fue tú intención pero lo hiciste, por favor vete

-Bella- sentí sus manos en mis brazos

-por favor- susurre

-no- voltee a verlo, grabe error sus esmeraldas atraparon mi mirada y en cuestión de segundos también sus labios atraparon mis labios al principio no respondí, estaba mal el tenia que luchar por mi no podía ponérsela fácil, pero lo necesitaba tanto que termine rindiéndome. Sus labios son tan suaves que no resistí la tentación de morderlos, él gimió y el beso se volvió más demandante y apasionado.

-te extrañe mucho- susurro antes de meter su lengua en mi boca y comenzar un batalla con nuestras lenguas, yo también lo había extrañado, lo necesitaba tanto.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme por encima de la ropa pero aun así quemaban mi piel, mis manos fueron a su camisa, comencé a desabrochar los botones necesitaba sentir su piel, él debió pensar lo mismo que yo por que sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa, cada lugar donde tocaba comenzaba a quemar.

Su boca dejo la mía y bajo por mi mandíbula "_para ya esto esta mal_" gritaba aquella voz que este momento molestaba. No iba a parar quería esto, necesitaba de esto.

Fue subiendo sentí que pasaba su lengua por en medio de mis senos, en que momento me quito la blusa, ¿eso importa? No claro que no lo único que importaba era sus labios sobre mi piel, entre besos tiernos, lujuriosos, apasionados y carisias iguales nos despojamos de la estorbosa ropa.

-eres tan hermosa- subió mis piernas para que las enredara en sus caderas, así nos guio a mi cama. Cuando llegamos me recostó en ella posicionándose encima de mí –quiero probarte– susurro en mi oído y después mordió mi lóbulo yo solo fui capaz de asentir por que si abría mi boca solo salían gemidos y su nombre. Fue bajando por mi cuerpo dejando besos y mordidas que me hacían estremecer de anticipación. Sentí que mordía la parte interior de mis muslos mientras los abría, soplo su aliento cálido y yo gemí.

-Edward- suplique por algo lo que fuera

-shshsh tranquila amor- entonces sentí que me penetraba con uno de sus maravillosos dedos, me quito el aliento, comenzó a bombear lento, rápido, profundo, estaba apunto de tocar el cielo, entonces sentí sus lengua jugar con mi clítoris

-Edward- solo necesite un poco para gritar al llegar a al orgasmo. Me desplome en la cama totalmente agotada, Edward se subió encima de mi

-quiero hacerte el amor- dijo sobre mis labios mientras los mordía

-pues hazlo- estaba agotada pero ya lista para él.

-te amo- abrió mis piernas y se adentro lentamente, se quedo un rato sin moverse y yo lo disfrute lo extrañaba tanto –te amo- repitió y comenzó a moverse los primeros envistes fueron lentos nos disfrutábamos pero yo necesitaba mas.

-más, Edward- el busco mis ojos y atrapándonos en ese momento comenzó a penetrarme más rápido mas profundo, nuestras caderas se movían al mismo ritmo: fuerte, rápido y profundo. –Edward- gritaba y gemía nada más salía de mi boca

-mi amor casi llego, llega conmigo- termino sus palabras en un gruñido, su boca fue a mis senos mordiendo y lamiéndolos estaba por llegar mis centro se apretó a su rededor –si así juntos- susurro

-juntos- repetí en un grito el orgasmo me golpeo dejándome semiconsciente, estaba en el paraíso y no quería bajar de el. Edward se dejo caer sobre mí pero su peso estaba lejos de molestarme así nos quedamos minutos u horas no lo se.

-te amo mi Bella- sus palabras me golpearon, el plan se había desviado

-dios- susurre y me levante llevando una sabana conmigo

-¿cielo que pasa?- que se levantara dejándome su escultural cuerpo no ayudaba a concentrarme, no me arrepentía de nada yo lo amo pero no podía ponérsela tan fácil

-esto esta mal, no debió pasar- se acerco a mi y tomo mi cara obligándome a verlo

-nos amamos- sus ojos brillaban pero no me iba a rendir necesitaba que él luchara por mí

-no es suficiente- susurre cerrando los ojos

-que necesitas

-que pruebes que puedes cambiar, que me amas- iba a decir algo pero no lo deje –con hechos no solo con palabras

-te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo- dijo mientras levantaba sus ropa y se vestía

-eso espero- susurre

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada perdón por no subir el viernes pasado nada me gustaba este capitulo lo borre como 20 veces. Ahora si espero les guste se que el castigo va lento pero ya veremos si Ed aguanta. Se aceptan sugerencias.<em>

_Saludos_

_Any_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Rebasar la linea**

Las horas fueron volando el trabajo cada vez me era más fácil Jennifer me tiene mucha paciencia y me enseñaba mucho más, estoy segura que no lo hago mal por que si he aprendido algo es que no le gustan los errores.

-Isabella- la único defecto de mi trabajo es Mike Newton vanidoso, prepotente y muy insistente.

-hola Mike- vi a Jasper a lo lejos, mi salvación

-te acompaño, solo dame un minuto…

-Bella vamos se nos hace tarde- le sonreí a Jazz

-si, hasta luego- me despedí pasando a su lado, Jazz solo le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza

-ese tipo no entiende- Jazz tomo mi mano -que diría Alice si se entera que no te salve

-le diré que eres mi héroe- sonrió y me abrazo

-¿también con Jasper?

Ahí frente a mi estaba Edward que me veía como lo llevaba haciendo por dos semanas, sus ojos verdes brillaban con una mezcla de emociones: celos, ira, tristeza, pesar, decepción, esta ultima me mataba no quería que el pensara mal de mi, pero no había forma de evitarlo.

-Edward- lo saludo Jasper

-también tendré que aguantar verte con Jasper- Edward no le hizo caso

-no tienes que aguantar nada- mi expresión y mi voz no reflejaban nada pero por dentro me moría por lanzarme a sus brazos.

-tenemos que hablar- estaba furioso

-no tengo tiempo, ¿mañana?- pregunte inocentemente

-necesitamos hablar ya- no había hablado con el mas que unas palabras desde el la noche que hicimos el amor

-esta bien- voltee a ver a Jazz que se había mantenido al margen -le dices a Alice

-claro- se acerco y me susurro -recuerda no rebasar la línea

-bien, te cuidas nos vemos mañana- el asintió

-quita esa cara jamás dejare a tu hermana- dijo burlándose de su cuñado y le dio un golpe en el hombro en forma de despedida

-se llevan muy bien- dijo de forma acusadora

-es un gran amigo y el novio de mi mejor amiga- me defendí -vamos- camine por delante de él

-vamos en mi auto- me señalo el volvo

-esta bien- me dirigí a el

El corto camino a casa fue en silencio recordé las palabras de Jazz "no rebasar la línea" el corazón me dolía solo en pensar que al rebasarla Edward se iría de mi lado. El plan estaba funcionando; no había cambiado o por lo menos no mucho pero si podía ver que yo le interesaba ¿pero por cuanto tiempo resistiría?

Jasper se había enterado del plan cuando escucho a su novia proponerme darle celos a su hermano con Jacob, no me juzgo y dijo que su amigo merecía un escarmiento él también se ofreció avisarme el momento en el que tenia que detenerme. La idea de que Jacob me sirviera para darle celos a Edward me gusto pues él ya tenia novia la chica vive en Florida -ahora se por que fue en vacaciones- lejos y según Jake estaba cien por ciento segura de su amor -medio un poco de celos oírlo- así que no había problema por su parte.

-saldrás o te piensas quedar ahí- la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos

-perdón estaba pensando- salí y él camino tras de mi. Entre y espere que él entrara para cerrar la puerta -¿tienes hambre? Tengo pescado asado con verdura no es la gran cosa pero- me encogí de hombros

-si tu lo preparaste seguro que esta delicioso

-eso significa que si- le sonreí y fui a la cocina -¿puedes poner la mesa?- el asintió y fue a sacar las cosas. Cenamos en silencio parece que no quería hablar, sonreí interiormente por que eso significaba que solo quería estar conmigo.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?- me pase un pedazo de zanahoria sin masticarla, aunque esperaba esa pregunta los nervios me ganaban

-¿Cómo?

-desde la noche que estuvimos juntos no me dejas acercarme, si estas con alguien simplemente me dices _hasta luego-_ hizo una pobre imitación de mi voz

-bueno no hay nada que hablar- espero mi voz no haya temblado

-esa noche te dije que te demostraría cuanto te amo- _lo estas haciendo aunque tu no lo sepas _pensé -pero como voy a hacerlo si siempre estas evitándome

-no me dí cuenta que te sentías así lo siento, no lo hago con intención- _si claro _

-necesito una oportunidad- se levanto y rodeo la mesa, se puso de cunclillas frente a mi y tomo mis manos -dame una oportunidad

-esta bien prometo no hacer las cosas difíciles para ti- _lo siento tanto pero tienes que pasar mi prueba _

…..

¿Qué demonios hacia Mike Newton? Alice a mi lado no paraba de reírse de mi y yo estaba apunto de asesinarla junto al idiota de Newton.

-no puedes negar que es insistente- se burlo la enana

-calla, que no entiende lo que es no, ¿también va a seguirme en la escuela?- el idiota estaba recargado en mi carro, se había vuelto mi acosador lo veo en todos lados el único lugar donde me sentía libre de él era en mi casa por que parece que la universidad ya no

-¿Qué hace Newton aquí?- dijo Jazz llegando a nuestro lado

-no se pero ya me da miedo- les confesé

Oí una risa inconfundible e instantáneamente voltee a buscar a su dueño, cerca de nosotros estaba Edward hablando con una tipa que no dejaba de tocarle el brazo la sangre me hirvió y la razón se me nublo así que hice lo primero que me paso por la cabeza. Me acerque a Newton.

-hola Mike- lo salude

-te estaba esperando, hoy será el día que digas sí- ¿Qué hice? Se supone que Edward tenia que estar celoso no yo.

-no creo- le sonreí -estas recargado en mi auto- la cordura hizo su aparición y lo agradecía por que de no ser así hubiera aceptado salir con Newton

-lo se- se encogió de hombros -vamos Bella solo una cena

-Mike te lo diré por ultima vez- respire tres veces -no gracias

-hay hombres que no entienden lo que es el rechazo- Jake estaba a mi lado -pero siempre hay formas de hacerlos entender- vio a Mike

-hola Jake- me sentí salvada

-Bella- se acerco a mi y envolvió su mano en mi cintura -amigo creo que evitas el acceso de la señorita a su auto- no puede evitar soltar una risita por las palabras y tono que utilizo

-¿Quién ere tú?- abrí los ojos y la boca sorprendida por la astucia de Newton ¿Quién se creía ese?

-no te importa quien sea- conteste enojada -deja de molestar Mike ya te dije que no me importas comprende…

-pasa algo- la voz de Edward me hizo olvidarme de lo que estaba diciendo, voltee a verlo pero el veía la mano de Jake en mi cintura, mi primer pensamiento fue soltarme pero me detuve.

-nada, solo una platica- contesto Jake -este chico ya entendió y se retiraba

-hasta luego Bella- se despido Newton

-que tipo tan insistente- dijo Jake soltándome

-Bella ese tipo te esta molestando- voltee a ver a Edward

-no es que te importe- le conteste -gracias Jake

-de nada para eso estamos los príncipes- me guiño

-que bueno que tengo uno- me acerque abrí la puerta del auto -nos vemos- me despedí, creo que no fue muy educada mi forma de contestarle a Edward pero era tarde para arrepentirme

…..

El timbre no dejaba de sonar era tan molesto ¿por que molestaban? Es domingo mi único día de descanso, me levante refunfuñando y estaba segura que mataría a la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir mi sueño.

-¿Qué?- gemí, gruñí y escupí al abrir la puerta

-pensé que te habías levantado- Edward me vía con una sonrisa

-pasa- me hice a un lado -¿Por qué me despiertas?

-son las nueve- se justifico

-es el único día que puedo dormir hasta tarde- se sentó en el sofá y yo lo seguí, envolví mis piernas con mis brazos -¿Qué pasa?- bostece

-no se que pasa, por eso vine

-Edward sigo dormida no puedo contestarte nada en este momento- volví a bostezar y me talle los ojos que querían cerrarse de nuevo

-ya me di cuenta- sonrió cariñosamente y aparto un cabello de mi rostro -ve a dormir- no se si fue por el sueño pero mi boca se abrió sin que pudiera evitarlo

-ven conmigo tengo frió- él se levanto de inmediato y cuando yo iba a hacerlo me tomo en brazos, llevándome a la cama, el sueño me venció de inmediato pero no sin darme cuenta que Edward se acostaba y me abrazaba.

….

Maldita sea se me hizo tarde pero mis ojos se negaban a abrirse últimamente duermo mucho, nota mental ir al medico por unas vitaminas.

Salí de mi casa corriendo y arriesgándome a que me multaran también acelere en mi auto. El reloj marcaba nueve y punto.

-no llegue- me queje en voz alta, diminuí la velocidad de nada servía, me perdí la primera clase.

Entre a la cafetería necesitaba café y un poco de azúcar, recordé mi nota mental, tal vez necesitaba comer mas sano. Pedí un emparedado, un jugo de naranja y claro mi café.

No había mucha gente a sí que pude elegir lugar para sentarme, tome mi desayuno con tranquilidad, leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo.

-me puedo sentar- asentí sin levantar la vista -es mas interesante que yo ese libro

-shshsh - dije antes de tomar un sorbo de mi café

-¿no tenias clase en la mañana?- asentí -vas a ignorarme

-esta bien- cerré el libro -¿Qué quieres?

-estas de mal humor, no han funcionado las cosas con Cullen

-lo siento pero me gusta leer sin ser interrumpida- le sonreí arrepentida -me perdonas Jake

-solo por que se ve interesante- mordió la dona que traía en la mano -¿Cómo vas con Ed? Sabes que no me habla

-¿de verdad? -el asintió -¿te ha dicho algo?

-no pero sus miradas lo dicen todo, quiere matarme- soltó una carcajada

-lo siento- le sonreí -pero me agrada

-parece grato que un hombre mate por ti- se burlo y yo reí

-buenos días los interrumpo- hablando de rey

-para nada ya terminamos- conteste y di mi el ultimo mordisco a mi emparedado -no vamos Jake

-claro- se levanto y tomo mi mochila -adiós

-Bella- Edward impido mi camino -recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer mientras cenábamos, antes de dormir- lo dijo más para Jake, este rodó los ojos

Claro que me acordaba después de levantarnos, desayunamos cereal y nos sentamos a ver películas todo el día, comimos pizza y volvimos a recostarnos en el sofá a platicar, se quedo a dormir solo que tuvo que salir a las siete para llegar a su primera clase.

-creo que ayer estuve la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, no recuerdo mucho- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-me prometiste darme una oportunidad, si recuerdo bien me has prometido darme una oportunidad por dos meses y nada

-a ya- me encogí de hombros -prometo dártela, cuando tenga tiempo ahora voy a clase no entre a la primera

-estoy empezando a cansarme de rogar- dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

Camine por inercia, pero me sentí engarrotada las palabras que mas temía habían sido pronunciadas.

* * *

><p><em>Es domingo así que la semana no ha terminado, aquí el nuevo capitulo, me costo escribir mi imaginación esta por los suelos como siempre espero les guste. Gracias a: Angie Masen, EdwardKaname, darky 1995, janalez y LuluuPattison <em>_Saludos_

_Any_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 ¿Termino?**

Dos días, dos malditos días desde que Edward dijo que se estaba hartando, sus ojos ya no brillaban al verme o ¿solo eran alucinaciones mías? No lo creo por que desde ese día el no me busca, lo peor es que trata de evitarme.

Alice me dijo que no abandonara el plan que él tenía que soportar hasta el final si me amaba, la pregunta es ¿me ama? Ya no lo se.

Hoy estaba mas nublado de lo normal, en las noticas habían dicho que no llovería y yo les creí seguro terminaba toda mojada ya que en cualquier momento las nubes descargarían su furia.

-hola Bella- y para acabar de empeorar el día Mike

-de verdad Mike no tengo tiempo tengo que…- me jalo del brazo y me arrincono contra la pared tapando mi boca, realmente era fuerte y yo estaba muy asustada

-me gustas, pero no me gusta rogar así que o por las buenas o por las malas tu decides- trate de soltarme –Isabella deja de portarte como una niña yo también te gusto, solo será un momento te juro uno muy divertido- quise darle en su punto débil pero esquivo mi golpe, sentí que las lagrimas rodaban por mi mejilla, estaba aterrada –vamos no me veas así– acerco su horrorosa cara y sonrió pero solo por un segundo por que su cara se separo bruscamente y deje de sentir su agarre, caí al suelo mis piernas temblaban y respirar se me dificultaba.

-¿Bella estas bien?- entre lagrimas no podía distinguir su rostro y su voz sonaba muy lejana

….

Sentí la luz sobre mis ojos y realmente lastimaba, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? El lugar donde estaba era blando y el olor me resulto conocido ¿mi casa? Trate de recordar algo después de caer al suelo pero solo eran sombras y zumbidos ¿Quién me había recatado?

-¿Bells me escuchas?

-¿Rose?

-Chicos despertó- grito y se sentó a mi lado -¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué paso?- estaba desorientada

-no te preocupes el estúpido ese ya esta tras las rejas, tenemos que dar las gracias a Jake- acaricio mi mejilla, un gesto muy maternal

-¿Jake?- ella asintió

-¿podemos pasar?- sonreí por que ya estaban adentro Jasper, Alice Jake y Emmett pero no él -¿como estas?- Alice se sentó junto a Rose

-algo confundida- ella asintió –gracias Jake

-no tienes por que agradecerme- sonrió –lo bueno es que estas bien eso es lo que cuenta

-¿Qué paso?

-Iba pasando por ahí, vi al tipo ese y me acerque para ver que hacía me pareció sospechoso, entonces te vi- frunció el ceño –lo deje irreconocible

-Jake me llamo- continuo Alice –estabas en shock, el doctor dijo que necesitabas dormir así que te puso un cálmate, también saco una prueba de tu sangre

-¿para que?

-rutina- se encogió de hombros –como no tenias lesiones nos permitió traerte a casa

-y…- ¿Dónde estaba? ¿no le habían avisado?

-Newton– mal entendió mi silencio, la verdad no me importaba si estaba en la cárcel –lo detuvieron, dos personas más vieron lo que paso y con eso basto, además que Jasper y yo declaramos que ya llevaba tiempo molestándote

-espero que no salga de ahí- susurro Rose

Sabía que tenían cosas que hacer así que les dije y jure que estaría bien pero no me hicieron caso.

-yo me quedo con ella, no tengo clase hasta mañana el medio día- les aseguro Jake

-Jacob nos llamas cualquier cosa- le pidió Jasper antes de salir por la puerta

-bien estamos solos- sonrió –hagamos fiesta- me reí Jake nunca perdía el humor

-claro yo estoy para fiestas- el negó y se puso serio

-no sabes como me sentí al verte tan pálida y temblando

-gracias Jake- nos quedamos un buen rato hablando de todo, me conto que cuando terminara la carrera se mudaría a Florida con Vanessa –su novia– que después los dos harían un viaje, en fin me conto sus planes para el futuro, me encanto verlo enamorado, desde ahora Jake sería un buen amigo.

_Me encontraba en la calle, el cielo retumbaba, los relámpagos lo iluminaban y yo estaba sin poder moverme, mi cuerpo temblaba y dos sombras se acercaban a mí, sentí mucho miedo quería pedir ayuda y mi voz no se oía. _

-Bella- sentí que me movían –despierta

-¿Qué?- mi voz temblaba, que sueño tal vez el incidente con Newton si me había afectado

-tranquila- me abrazo y yo me recargue en su hombro -ya paso- su abrazo me reconforto pero no eran otros brazos los que necesitaba. El sueño me venció

….

-para esto querían que viniera a verte- oí que gruñía poco a poco abrí mis ojos lentamente lo primero que vi fue a Edward frente a mi con los ojos llameando y fulminándome -esto ya es demasiado- volvió a gruñir

-¿Qué pasa?- oí un susurro en mi oído, voltee para encontrare con Jake que me abrazaba, varias veces me levante a causa de la misma pesadilla y el me conforto

-di algo- exigió Edward pero yo no sabía que decir bueno tenía una duda

-¿Cómo entraste?

-eso es lo único que te importa, maldita sea- Sentí a Jacob separarse de mi, pero yo no sabía que decir

-Edward las cosas no son lo que parecen- dijo Jacob ya de pie

-no estabas en la cama con ella

-si, pero hay una razón

-la razón es que no me ama- paso su mano por su cabello

Me levante como resorte, ¿qué no lo amaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? Sus ojos se veían tristes pero solo sus ojos por que sus demás rasgos eran fríos.

-no entiendo por que estas aquí y enojado- fue lo que salió de mi boca, el plan se me había salido de las manos ¿Dónde se supone que están Jasper y Alice?

-vine por que Alice me dijo que me necesitabas- se burlo -ya veo como me necesitabas, lamento interrumpir

-es que no entiendo por que estas enojado- volteo a verme sus ojos verdes me perforaron el corazón

-no creo que tenga que ver que estés con un hombre en la cama o que me ignoras- hizo un ademán con la mano como restando importancia

-Jake solo se quedo por…

-no me importa, creo que lo nuestro murió pero por ti esta bien ¿no?- ¿Qué?

-espera dices que yo tengo la culpa- dije sin poder creerlo

-pues yo no estaba con otra en la cama

-y por eso tengo la culpa, Jake se quedo por que lo necesitaba ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-o claro voltea las cosas- vi como Jake salió de mi cuarto, no me acordaba de el.

-no estoy volteando nada si esto murió fue por tu culpa- no pude evitar alejarme de él -tu que me tratabas mal, tú que no quisiste presentarme con tus padres, tu quien me puso en ridículo

-y que esto es una venganza- no controle me boca y hable

-si eso era, bueno no una venganza mas bien una prueba- no pude quedarme callada -yo te amo y aguante

-me has tratado como un juguete para levantar tu ego- grito y ahí me di cuenta que él tenia razón, esto no era para demostrar nada solo levantar mi ego y también era cierto que lo nuestro estaba muerto

-creo que es hora que te vallas- susurre mi corazón que estaba quebrado yo me encargue de romperlo

-Bella lo siento pero alguien quiere verte- solo vi a Jake ya no quería verlo a él mi corazón ya no soportaría

Salí de mi cuarto sin saber si el salía tras nosotros, esperaba que se fuera para poder romperme sin que me viera. Dos policías estaban en la sala.

-¿Srita. Swan?- asentí -solo venimos a tomar su declaración

-creí que ya estaba claro todo- hablo Jake tomándome por los hombros

-necesitamos la versión de la agredida- yo solo asentí -puede contarme que paso

-salí del trabajo y camine a casa no esta muy retirado- me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara -me encontré a Mike- les conté todo y ellos dijeron que con eso era suficiente que Mike se quedaría algunos años en prisión y se despidieron

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- lo sentí sabía que no se había ido

-vete Edward, no te importa

-¿por eso estabas aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Jake

-Cullen puedes ser muy tonto, te daré un consejo- Jake paso sus nudillos por mi mejilla -cuida lo que amas- desde que desperté había sentido un dolor punzante en mi cabeza pero ahora dolía mas era insoportable

-¿te gusta verdad?

-no yo tengo novia y la amo, te has portado como un imbecil pero la amas- su platica se estaba volviendo un zumbido -si es así arreglen las cosas

-yo…- mi fuerza se estaba desvaneciendo

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- sentí que unos brazos me tomaron antes que la luz se apagara

* * *

><p><em>OK he aquí el capitulo ¿Qué creen que pase? La idea de Mike me gusto para que Ed se diera cuenta que es un tonto. Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios: <strong>indii93 darky1995 Daii Ayala Angie Masen janalez y MoN cArTeR<strong> me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir también gracias a las que pasan en anonimato. Aviso que el fin se acerca nos leemos en el próximo Saludos_

_Any_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Reconquistándote**

Edward POV

Mi Bella estaba en su cuarto con el doctor, mis hermanos y cuñados estaban sentados en el sofá esperando. ¿Por qué soy tan estupido? Jodí todo con la única mujer que amo y estoy seguro la única que amaría. Bella era todo lo que siempre soñé amorosa, leal, fuerte, tenaz, hermosa, inteligente y si seguía pensando en sus cualidades jamás terminaría, pero yo como un estúpido cabrón lo arruine.

-¿Qué le paso doctor?- pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, me acerque necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

-¿tubo que ver con lo ocurrido ayer?- mis manos se cerraron en puños, Bella me necesitaba y yo otra ves la cagaba pensando lo peor -¿esta bien?- pregunto preocupado Jasper.

-necesito saber algunas cosas- me preocupe ¿estaba mal? El maldito ese le había hecho algo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que lo pagara

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunte

-han notado que se canse en exceso, dolores de cabeza, mareos….

-¿cree que este embarazada?- mi mandíbula cayo al suelo por el cometario de mi hermano, ¿podría ser? No recordaba que no nos hubiéramos protegido, por que si de una cosa estoy seguro es que si Bella esta embarazada ese bebe es mío.

-no, creo que se trata de anemia…

-espere un memento- todos volteamos, en la puerta se encontraban los padres de Bella -¿Qué dice que tiene mi niña? No solo la atacaron, ahora resulta que esta enferma- Renée me vio fijamente -pensé que la cuidarías, pero creo que me equivoque

-no se que tiene que ver Edward con mi hija pero ¿Qué pasa con mi hija doctor?- el mencionado se le quedo viendo -soy Charlie Swan padre de Bella

-mucho gusto señor Swan- dijo el Doctor -no estoy seguro pero creo que su hija sufre de un cuadro de anemia, mañana por la mañana le tendré los resultados

-pero ¿por cree eso?

-sus síntomas son lo único que avala mi teoría, pero como le dije mañana tendré los resultados, por el momento le suministre una vitamina y un somnífero lo que le ocurrió le ha causado estrés

-entonces mañana iremos verlo- Renée acompaño al doctor

-bueno chicos gracias por estar con mi hija- todos asintieron -Alice

-soy yo señor mucho gusto- mi hermana se encargo de presentar a todos

-gracias por llamarnos- Charlie le dio un abrazo

-de nada, creo que nosotros nos vamos- los chicos comenzaron a despedirse y fueron saliendo, yo me quede al ultimo

-Charlie siento mucho no haber cuidado mas a Bella

-no te preocupes no es tu obligación- me dio un palmada en el brazo, sus palabras no me reconfortaron por que si era mi obligación

-Renée- ella me vio y supe que si me culpaba

-creo que no funciono y la verdad es que no la mereces- Charlie había entrado al cuarto de Bella

-no se cual era el plan pero yo amo a su hija

-no lo demostraste, te di una oportunidad pero no la tomaste

-¿me dio?

-busque un plan para que mi hija no te dejara pero lo echaste a perder

-le juro que si Bella me da otra oportunidad no la desperdiciare

-yo lo siento no es de mi incumbencia pero con todo lo que paso con Bella- se veía afligida

-no hay nada que perdonar merezco todo lo que me dijo, haré mi propio plan para reconquistarla

-tiene que ser uno muy bueno- sonrió antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara

No dejaba de repetirme que soy un estupido todo se salió de mis manos al principio solo me burlaba de Bella para ver sus mejillas rojas, sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos brillando de rabia, me conquisto desde el primer momento que la ví pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer y que ella supiera que me tenía a sus manos. Me dí cuenta de una manera muy bochornosa que estaba perdido por ella e imagino que fue peor para Tanya, en ese momento no me pude reprimir la imagine debajo de mi yo dentro de ella, pague caro mi fantasía Tanya me dio un buen golpe.

Después de eso seguí con errores ahora me doy cuenta, la expuse a bromas de todo tipo y cuando todos voltearon a verla por la falda que traía es que no se daban cuenta que ella es hermosa con cualquier cosa hasta mi mejor amigo puso sus ojos en mi Bella, aunque gracias a eso tuve mi oportunidad pero lo arruine.

Ya no mas Bella vería lo mejor de mi, al hombre que educaron mis padres.

….

Alice seguía sin decir nada, mi plan se redujo a ser el caballero que mis padres educaron, pero necesitaba ayuda y quien mejor que mi hermana, la cual no parecía servir de mucho en este momento.

-di algo Alice- ya me tenía harto

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-¿me vas a ayudar?- se levanto y comenzó a caminar otra vez en silencio -Alice

-tendrás que esforzarte demasiado- dijo sin dejar de pasearse -arrastrarte si es necesario, claro que si de verdad quieres a Bella

-me arrastrare si es necesario- ella paro y volteo a verme sonriente

-eso esperaba oír- me abrazo, tenía una duda y era el momento de aclararla

-¿Cuál era el plan de Bella?- se separo de mi -lo se Bella y su madre me hablaron de el

-bueno si ya te dijeron- dudo un rato -se trataba de hacerte lo que tu le hiciste a Bella, ver si soportabas lo que ella y así enseñarte una lección

-no pase la prueba- dije en un suspiro

-espero tengas la oportunidad de enmendarte- Alice puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo

….

Estaba ansioso no había ido a verla, se dice que en la cama se conoce a los amigos y yo no estuve con ella necesitaba reposo y tranquilidad, estoy seguro que hablar conmigo no le ayudaría. Según mis hermanos regresaba hoy a clases necesitaba verla, Isabella Swan se volvió una necesidad para mi, era mi aire. Al lo lejos vi el auto de Jasper y mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado ¿me dejaría hablar con ella? Primero bajo Jasper, fue a abrir la puerta de mi hermana y luego la trasera, los segundos me parecieron horas, todo iba en cámara lenta bajo del auto, se veía hermosa mas pálida pero era normal. Mis pies se movieron solos cuando me dí cuenta estaba frente a ella.

-hola- la salude, me vio como si tuviera otra cabeza -¿te ayudo?- le dije señalando su mochila

-hola y no gracias puedo sola- cerro la puerta y paso a mi lado

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la seguí como un perro a su dueño

-bien- no dejaba de caminar y trataba de dejarme atrás

-siento no haber ido a verte pero todos me dijeron que necesitabas reposo- me ignoraba y no podía culparla -necesito hablara contigo

-Edward- se detuvo y volteo a verme -ya que no entiendes las indirectas te lo diré claro, no quiero saber nada de ti

-yo provoque esto, pero necesito…

-nada- se dio la vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca, no sería una lucha fácil

De lejos la cuidaba, sus sonrisas aceleraban mi corazón y al mismo tiempo lo oprimían por no estar cerca. No me rendiría, ella lucho por hacerme comprender que soy un imbécil ahora me tocaba luchar por que ella comprendiera que no lo sería nunca mas. Me reí de mi mismo, todo lo que hice fue para no demostrar que una mujer me tenia comiendo de su mano y ahora rogaba por que esa mujer me diera aunque fuera una migaja.

-¿chicos que hacen?- me acerque a mis amigos y claro a Bella la cual se volteo al otro lado

-nada pensando que vamos hacer- contesto Emm -Bella no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo

-por que no vamos a los bolos, no requiere de mucho esfuerzo y si Bella se cansa puede sentarse a ver- todos sonrieron bueno casi todos

-por mi no se preocupen puedo irme a casa- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas, me apresure a ayudarle tome su mochila y los libros que llevaba en las manos, sus boca de movía se que muere por decirme algo pero se lo estaba tragando

-no Bella esto es para que despejes un poco, además no tienes que ir a trabajar- dijo Jasper todos me veían divertidos ya que estaban enterados de mi plan

-yo paso por ti- me ofrecí

-no- dijo, me lo imaginaba pero no perdía nada con intentarlo -pasas por mi Alice

-si claro, bueno nos vemos a las siete- dijo mi hermana jalando a Bella

-¿Qué se siente ser rechazado?- Jasper disfrutaba burlarse de mi

-creo que no va ceder tan fácil- Rose disfrutaba igual o mas que mi amigo -imagino que tendrás que besar el piso por donde pasa para lograr que te dedique una sonrisa

-no me importa ponerme de alfombra, haré lo que sea

-hay hermanito todo esto se pudo evitar, pero eres un idiota

Solo asentí, pero ya de nada servía pensar en el pasado me tengo que concentrar en el ahora y mi presente era conseguir que Bella me perdonara

…_.._

Se que Jake no esta interesado en Bella que tiene a su novia y que la ama pero ver que Bella le sonreía, lo abrazaba me daban ganas de partirle la cara "_da igual tus deseos" _dijo una voz y le dí razón lo que en este momento importa es que Bella disfrute. Llevaba una semana en cama y estoy seguro que es lo mas aburrido del mundo, esa era otra cosa que me preocupaba su salud el doctor dijo que la anemia aun no presentaba síntomas de riesgo pero que se tenía que tratar con mucho cuidado. Mi preocupación era que si no conseguía acercarme yo no podría cuidarla.

-creo que llegue a mi limite- la dulce voz de Bella me regreso

-quieres irte a casa- le pregunto Jake, otra vez quise molerlo a palos

-no me sentare aquí a verlos es mejor que ver las paredes de mi casa- todos sonrieron y continuaron con el juego

-¿quieres algo?- me senté a su lado

-Edward no quiero arruinarles el día a los chicos así que evita acercarte a mi- me dio la espalda

-se que me va acostar pero te prometo que voy a reconquistarte- le advertí

_Antes que nada perdón por no subir la semana pasada pero me invitaron a la playa y claro quien diría no. Ahora regresando al capitulo que les parece el Pov Edward el siguiente capitulo también será de él ya solo faltan dos capítulos y espero contar con ustedes hasta el final. Gracias a: Angie Masen, EdwardKaname, janalez, MoN cArTeR, pekelittrell, darky1995. Espero sus Reviews si les gusta o no, saludos y besos_

_Any_


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Volver a tu corazón**

Las cosas no han cambiado mucho Bella sigue tratándome con indiferencia, cada que trato de hablar se da la vuelta solo resiste estar en el mismo lugar que yo cuando esta con mas personas por que así no tiene que dirigirse a mi.

¿lograre que me acepte de nuevo en su vida? ¿tendré la fuerza de resistir y seguir con mi lucha? Esas dos preguntas eran las que llevaban atormentándome por dos semanas solo por que no tenía la repuesta.

Por otro lado estaba mi deseo por ella, cada que la veía mi corazón saltaba de emoción pero otra parte de mi cuerpo también saltaba, todas las noches anhelaba su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, tocar su piel sin la barrera de la ropa, oír los suaves jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de sus labios

-como te necesito- le grite a su fotografía, pase mi mano por mis cabellos despeinándolos mas, el karma es una jodido mierda.

Estar solo con su recuerdo no era bueno, así que salí a buscarla donde quiera que ella este, ese era un oficio nuevo que acaba de descubrir: acosador y bien podía dedicarme a esto.

….

La encontré tomando su descanso, hablaba con sus compañeras de oficina, Jasper también estaba con ella, se veía tan hermosa con su estilo de ejecutiva, se que Alice la convenció de comprar nueva ropa.

Alice me estaba ayudando a saber todo de Bella sus movimientos, sus planes y por supuesto si hablaba de mi, para mi gran desilusión no lo hacía pero según mi hermana cada que me mencionaban ponía mas atención.

-hola Ed- estaba tan conectado en mi Bella que no vi cuando Jasper se acerco

-hola Jasper- trate de aparentar calma

-viendo a Bella, ¿no?- solo asentí ¿para que mentirle? -ella esta bien y tal vez es momento que te vuelvas a acercar

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo- cruzo los brazos y se recargo en el árbol -pero esta ves tienes que conquistarla como merece- me detuvo cuando vio que iba hablar -se que intentas ser amable pero necesitas mas que eso, has oído de las flores o las citas ¿Cuántas citas tuvieron?

-ninguna- era cierto desde que comencé a salir con Bella jamás tuvimos una cita o nos quedamos en su casa o en la mía y si salíamos era con mis hermanos

-ves, espero puedas reconquistarla- esa fue su grandiosa despedida.

….

No pude dormir en toda la noche planeando, ideando e imaginando las diferentes reacciones de Bella. Ya le había dicho que la reconquistaría pero era el momento de portarme como hombre y hacerlo, pero antes que todo tenía que asegurarme que ella me daría una oportunidad y para eso necesitaba hablar con ella.

Me levante y apresure para poder llegar a la universidad e interceptarla.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?- Alice venia con Jasper

-¿han visto a Bella?

-si Ed yo también estoy bien- contesto sarcástica

-lo siento- le sonreí -¿Cómo están?

-hay hermanito- Negó divertida y se acerco a besarme en la mejilla -Bella ya esta en la biblioteca tiene un examen así que si quieres hablar con ella que sea después

-gracias Alice

Me que de con ellos hasta que yo entre a mis clases la medicina no era una carrera fácil y quería que mi papá se sintiera orgulloso de mi. Cuando las cosas se aclararan les presentaría a Bella como mi novia y por que no como la futura señora Cullen _"deja de soñar" _maldita voz hasta en mis sueños se metía pero e de darle la razón primero reconquistar a Bella.

Tal ves no era un acosador, tal ves estaba tan conectado con ella que sabía donde se encontraba , esa era una buena razón para saber que estaba a la vuelta del edificio. Tome una gran inhalación y fui en busca de mi oportunidad.

-olvídalo no pienso ir contigo de compras- su voz estaba entre el fastidio y la frustración

-Bella, Rose no viene todos los días- como no imagine que se trataba de Alice

-no Alice podemos hacer otra cosa de verdad- podía ver su cara de suplica

-hola- quise intervenir antes que Alice siguiera fastidiando

-hola hermanito- supongo que vio que necesitaba hablar a solas con Bella -bueno me voy Jazz me esta esperando- sin mas salio corriendo

-Alice- trato de ir tras ella pero la detuve

-Bella necesito hablar contigo- no la deje hablar puse un dedo sobre sus labios -por favor- hoy era mi día de suerte por que acepto casi de inmediato -nos sentamos -le señale un lugar a la sombra de un árbol, nos sentamos ella puso distancia y eso me dolió, pero por eso estaba aquí para quitar ese espacio

-¿Qué quieres?- Jasper acertó, ella solo necesitaba tiempo

-se que suena repetitivo pero yo de verdad siento todo lo que paso, me porte como el mas grande idiota del mundo- voltee a verla -Renée y Alice me hablaron mas detalladamente del plan

-¿mi mamá?- por primera ves volteo a verme

-si esta molesta conmigo y la entiendo- me perdí en sus ojos, extrañaba tanto no verlos de cerca -lo arruine tenía un oportunidad y lo eche perder

-creo que eso ya no…

-si importa, claro que importa- jale mi cabello desesperado -Bella te amo,

-creo que te falto un poco de convencimiento- bajo la vista, privándome de ver sus ojos o su rostro

-me faltaron muchas cosas para estar a tu altura, tu soportaste mis bromas, mis humillaciones por mucho tiempo y yo explote en unos días

-eso es pasado- comenzó a jugar con sus manos -tenemos que seguir, tal ves podamos ser amigos

-ya te dije que te amo y no me puedo conformar con ser solo tu amigo- necesitaba mi una oportunidad

-las cosas son difíciles ahora, comenzamos mal con nuestra relación- tome sus manos ese era el momento

-se que comenzó mal- con una mano levante su rostro para poderla ver a los ojos -déjame conquistarte de nuevo

-¿Cómo?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-deja demostrarte que eres lo mas especial en mi vida- mordió su labio

-yo…- no dijo mas duramos mas de un minuto en esa posición

-Bella te pido una ultima oportunidad- seguía dudando pero también en sus ojos vi que estaba cediendo -la ultima si al te das cuenta que no vale la pena me alejare de ti para siempre

-la ultima- contesto en un susurro

No fue muy difícil convencerla, lo difícil sería demostrar que si valía la pena.

….

Comencé despacio no la iba a presionar, la veía entre clases, hablamos en el almuerzo, la llamaba por teléfono. La estaba conociendo y ella a mi, tantas cosas eran las que no sabíamos el uno del otro, tantas que aprender esta ves si funcionaria.

-Hola- estaba tan concentrada en sus apuntes que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, llevaba minutos observándola

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- me sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa -hola

-no mucho vi que estabas concentrada por eso decidí no molestar- guardo su libro en su mochila

-¿no tienes clase?

-no el doctor Vulturi tuvo un accidente- me senté frente a ella -hablando de doctores como te fue

-me envió inyecciones dy hierro- hizo un puchero -ayer me puso al primera y duele horrible- su mano se fue a su espalda

-lo se pero eso te pasa por no comer como es debido- frunció el ceño en señal de protesta

-todos dicen lo mismo- se cruzo de brazos, parecía niña haciendo una pataleta

-por que es cierto- cambie de tema -mis papas le están organizando una fiesta sorpresa a Alice

-pero tu y Alice son gemelos no es también tu cumpleaños

-si pero a mi no me interesan las fiestas pero a Alice si- desde niños fue así

-claro, pero aun falta cinco meses

-se trata de Alice y mi madre- ya le había platicado de donde veía el amor por las compras y la hiperactividad de mi hermana -cuando cumplimos 18 la mitad de la ciudad fue

-te compadezco tener que pasar por eso, apenas la soporto en un día de compras ahora cinco meses- se estremeció

-bueno espero que estar en clases sea una excusa- los dos reímos

…..

Mis platicas con Bella siempre del mismo tipo hablamos de nuestras vidas pero jamás tocábamos el tema de nosotros llevábamos un mes en la misma situación y según mi parecer era momento de invitarla a salir. Una película, una cena nada mas las citas también irían de menos a más. Mi esperanza es que mi regalo de cumpleaños sea Bella.

-contesta- tenia mas de medía hora marcando pero no tenía repuesta -¿Dónde puede estar?- ella tenia clases temprano, podría estar en su casa o trabajando, marque otro numero -hola

-hermanito que puedo hacer por ti- contesto feliz entonces recordé que Rosalie estaba de visita

-Emmett sabes si Bella esta con el par de locas- oí su risa en respuesta

-te lo perdiste Ed la arrastraron literalmente- esta ves estallo a carcajadas -la pobre no pudo con ellas

-lo se pobre de Bella- me sentí mal por ella

-no te contestaran si quieres le digo que te llame

-gracias hermano

Eran las 11 cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no había dormido mucho la noche pasada así que solo puse la cabeza sobre la almohada me dormí, no quería contestar pero podía ser importante.

-si- dije mientras bostezaba

-lo siento te desperté- era Bella

-no me digas que vas llegando a tu casa

-si, estoy muerta pero cuando vi a Emmett me dijo que te marcara, perdón hablamos mañana- se oía culpable

-no importa, solo quería invitarte al cine

-claro ¿Cuándo?

-el sábado por la tarde

-esta bien entonces te dejo descansar

-también tu descansa- le dije antes de cortar la llamada, ahora dormiría mas tranquilo las cosas iban bien.

….

El sábado se alargaba, los segundos se convirtieron en horas, estaba tan nervioso era mi primera cita con Bella y de esta dependía que hubiera una segunda.

La estaba esperando a la entrada del edificio Jasper ya había salido y me dijo que Bella no tardaba,

-perdón por tardar tanto- me voltee

-¿de donde saliste?

-baje por la pared- se burlo

-que graciosa- le sonreí y caminamos a mi volvo -lista- le abrí la puerta

-claro

Durante el camino y el tiempo de espera platicamos de cosas sin importancia y de su tortura junto a mi hermana y Rosalie, la pobre sufrió en manos de esas locas por las compras.

-cuando termine quieres ir a cenar- no quería dar por hecho nada le estaba dando el poder

-comida mexicana- respondió de inmediato

-lo que quieras- la película era de suspenso y fue interesante al salir estaba lloviendo, no se veía venir en la tarde el cielo estaba despejado

-genial- refunfuño Bella

-toma- me quite la chamarra -voy a cercar el auto para que no te mojes

-pero tu te vas a mojar- trato de devolverme la chamarra

-corro mas rápido que tu y tengo una sudadera en la cajuela- corrí a mi volvo, me acerque a la entrada del cine Bella me vio y corrió -supongo que tenia que esperarlo- tropezó o resbalo vi su como dio con el pavimento de inmediato salí a ayudarla

-ahora si estoy empapada- se quejaba cuando me acerque

-¿estas bien?- le di la mano, el sentimiento de burla estaba arraigado en mi pero tenia que controlarlo

-creo que me respe las manos- la ayude a levantarse y revise sus manos, tal y como dijo tenia pequeños raspones

-tengo algodón en el auto vamos- lo tenia ahí desde la primera ves que vi los accidentes que tenía

-¿nada de burlas?- pregunto mientras le pasa el algodón con alcohol

-nada de burlas no pienso cag…- detuve mi contestación, no sería un vulgar frente a ella -no voy a arruinarlo

-es divertido cuando no lo gritas- hizo un mueca de dolor -eso arde

-tal ves debería regalarte un equipo de protección como a los ciclistas- comenzó a reírse y yo con ella

-permitiré que te burles de mi pero a solas- bese su mano

-eres muy generosa- le sonreí, pronto podría besar sus labios sol tenia que esperar, y ganarme un lugar en su corazón… de nuevo

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada perdón por no subir se que rompí mi promesa de subir cada semana pero la verdad me bloqueo ,tengo el capitulo y a la hora lo cambio es frustrante por eso me tardo. Ahora después de disculpa pregunto ¿vale la pena la espera? Espero sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi Gracias a todas las que dejan reviews: MoN cArTeR, EdwardKaname, pekelittrell, darky1995, VICKY08, Angie Masen, janalez y a todos los que pasan anónimamente. Ya solo queda un capitulo, no prometo epilogo por que no soy muy buena con eso pero intentare hacerlo.<em>

_Hasta el próximo saludos_

_Any_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Trátame bien**

Bella POV

Las semanas pasaban y Edward seguía con su plan "_reconquistar a Bella" _me lo dijo en nuestra segunda cita, también me dijo que en su plan estaba la norma de jamás engañar, mentir, omitir, etc. "_solo así funcionan las relaciones" _dijo. Negar que me encantaba tenerlo siempre al pendiente de mi era una mentira, pero también sería una mentira decir que no me atosigaba un poco y siguiendo sus normas se lo dije, reacciono bien de hecho según él íbamos por muy buen camino. Otra cosa que deseaba decirle pero me negaba a hacerlo era que extrañaba sus besos desde que comenzamos de nuevo no me había besado, solo besaba mi mejilla, mi frente y mi mano pero mis labios quemaban por un beso suyo. No, jamás le diría eso no quería parecer tan desesperada aunque lo estaba.

Hoy estaba esperándolo fuera de la facultada, lo acompañaría a ver algunas cosas para su fiesta de cumpleaños, por que también era su fiesta, que Alice estuviera loca no quitaba que Edward fuera su gemelo. Alice nos tenia, y digo nos tenia por que ni Rose que estaba lejos se escapaba, trabajando en su fiesta o dicho por ella El Evento de Siglo. Solo faltaba un mes y sus nervios estaba al mil, ahora entendía la cara que puso Edward cuando se entero de la fiesta no exageraba para nada.

-¿lista?- estaba de pie frente a mi

-claro- me levante y caminamos al volvo-¿Qué vas a comprar?

-el regalo de mi hermana- su cara de deformo un una mueca

-¿por que esa mueca?- le dije mientras me subía, él como todo caballero detuvo la puerta la carro y camino al lado del conductor. Antes de responderme suspiro.

-es lo peor de cada cumpleaños- puso en marcha el auto antes de continuar -Emmett y yo hemos sufrido por el regalo de nuestra hermanita todos los años

-no puede ser tan malo- tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro solo de ver la suya de sufrimiento

-no es malo, es una agonía, no solo se trata de regalarle algo, se trata de regalarle lo que ella quiere

-pero si sabes lo que ella quiere ¿Por qué es malo?

-Bella no se lo que quiere ese es el martirio, apenas termina el día de nuestro cumpleaños empieza con sus pistas

-¿pistas?

-jamás nos dirá lo que quiere solo insinuara cosas, la cosa es que si no adivino pone su cara de cachorro abandonado y me hace sentir como el peor de los hermanos "_son mis hermanos y no saben lo que a su hermanita le gusta" _siempre es lo mismo- no lo soporte mas y rompí a reír Alice era única de verdad tenia que aprender mucho de ella conseguir lo que uno quiere no siempre es fácil, en ese momento me acorde de algo

-¿tu que quieres de regalo?

-mi regalo- lo pensó y se quedo en silencio supuse que pensaba en su regalo por eso encendí la radio, ninguna canción me gustaba -ya se lo que quiero- puso su mano sobre la mía deteniéndome

-espero poder conseguirlo, lo pensaste mucho- el sonrío de esa forma que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera

-a ti- su mirada me traspasaba, trate de despejarme un poco ya me había aturdido con su sonrisa y ahora si lo dejaba hacer lo mismo con su mirada comenzaría a híper ventilar, voltee y me dí cuenta que ya estábamos en el centro comercial

-¿Cómo?

-si quiero que tu seas mi pareja esa noche- sentí un poco de desilusión ya me estaba haciendo otras ideas

-claro, pero eso no es mucho- apretó mi mano y se la llevo a los labios

-para mi lo es todo

….

Los regalos de Alice y Edward ya estaban empacados, ellos pasarían por mi en una hora, el resultado del Evento del Evento del Siglo era una fiesta en Florida en la casa de la playa de los Cullen, creo que casi toda la Universidad iría sobre todo por que eran las vacaciones y si iba a gastar su dinero en ir a la playa pues no les caía mal una fiesta gratis. Yo me quedaría en casa de los Cullen, al principio me negué no conocía muy bien a sus padres pero después de que los hermanos Cullen, Rose y Jazz me rogaron no pude seguir negándome.

El timbre sonó esa era la señal para bajar.

Después de un viaje algo agitado por una hiperactiva Alice llegamos a su casa, la fiesta sería en dos días pero eso era muy poco tiempo para mi amiga. La casa era enorme y llamarla casa no era la forma mas bien una mansión, nunca me había puesto a pensar que ellos tuvieran tanto dinero tampoco es que importara mucho. Apenas salíamos de los vehículos cuando Esme apareció en la puerta, sonreí al verla dar saltitos como lo hacía Alice

-Carlisle llegaron- grito antes de aventarse -literalmente- a los brazos de Emmett que era el mas cercano

-si mami ya esta tu osote en casa- contesto este mientras besaba las mejillas de su madre

-cielo compórtate que va a pensar Rose que todavía estas bajo las faldas de tu madre- Esme rompió a reír mientras se acercaba a la mencionada

-puedes ver quien nos educo- dijo Edward a mi lado sonriendo viendo a su mamá

-Bella que bueno que veniste- beso mi majilla -perdona mis muestras de afecto pero me emociona tener a mis bebes en casa

-no te preocupes Esme, mi madre es igual- le sonreí

-bueno que hacemos aquí afuera vamos a entrar- y así lo hicimos

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en la playa los chicos jugaron futbol y Rose y Alice se broncearon yo no lo intente era inútil mi piel jamás tomaba color siempre sería pálida.

-chicas voy por un refresco ¿quieren algo?- ellas negaron

Fui directo a la cocina tenía mucha sed y la verdad es que me costaba un poco respirar prefería beber el agua a respirarla* Esme estaba sentada hojeando una revista levanto la vista cuando me escucho.

-¿no te gusta tomar el sol?- su sonrisa era calida de ella no la había sacado Edward

-no sirve de mucho mi piel no toma color, soy albina por culpa de mi madre- me senté frente a ella

-tienes bonito color de piel- me guiño un ojo haciendo que me sonrojara -y es mas lindo con ese tomo rosado de tus mejillas- de tal palo tal astilla

-gracias, lo mismo dicen tus hijos- soltó una risita

-me imagino quien- comenzó a analizarme y me sentí extraña -Edward es un poco despistado jamás le ha costado trabajo conseguir chicas

-¿Cómo?- el rumbo de la platica me sorprendió

-no es que me guste alardear pero mis hijos son guapos y siempre lo han sido, además de atléticos, las chicas caen ante ellos como moscas- tomo mi mano sorprendiéndome mas -cuando una madre dice que conoce a sus hijos no miente, el día que te conocimos supe que Ed por fin había caído

-Esme ¿de que hablas?

-me imagino que salían ¿no?- solo asentí me sentía demasiado confundida -la forma en que reacciono cuando te fuiste, no se si las cosas se arreglaron pero si te diré algo mas te vale que lo hagas sufrir un poco tiene que entender que lo que quieres cuesta

-creo que hermosa esposa ya esta arreglando la vida de sus hijos- volteamos y Carlisle nos veía desde la puerta, me sonrío y ahí descubrí de donde saco Edward su sonrisa quita aliento

-no creo que arreglar sea la palabra amor- le contesto Esme antes de acercarse a él

-Esme me decía que hiciera sufrir un poco a Ed- negó divertido

-lo sabía, eras tú- abrazo a Esme por la cintura -has caso a mi esposa ella conoce a sus hijos pero espero que las cosas se arregle

-gracias- fue todo lo que atine a decir

-Bella te quedas en tu casa, nosotros también estamos de vacaciones y vamos a disfrutarlas- fue lo ultimo que dijo Esme antes de arrastrar a Carlisle a la salida. ¿Todas las madres serán iguales? Imagino que si. Esme no lo sabía pero su hijo ya había tenido su merecido ahora solo quedaba que dijera las palabras mágicas.

…

Todo estaba espectacular Alice sabía como organizar una fiesta, todo el mundo estaba aquí a muchos los conocía a otros no los había visto en mi vida. Todos estaban divertidos y pasándola de lo lindo Edward no se separo de mi desde el inicio, bailamos platicábamos con quien se nos acercara pero en ningún momento quito su mano de mi cintura. No todo puede ser bueno y la mosca de la sopa era Tanya, desde el momento en que entro en la casa no dejaba de en paz a Edward, Rose ya había intentado alejarla y lo lograba a ratos pero siempre regresaba con alguna escusa tonta.

-voy al baño- le dije al oído

-claro te acompaño- me soltó

-no es necesario puedo ir sola- él asintió dejando que fuera sola

Me senté un rato en la cama de Alice me gusta la fiesta pero demasiada gente y ruido podía hacer que me doliera la cabeza y los zapatos me estaban matando, yo quería llevar unas sandalias bajas pero Alice insistió en unas de tacón. Ella ya no se daría cuenta corrí al cuarto donde estaban mis cosas pero al pasar los oí.

-vamos Ed se que me extrañas- se trataba de Tanya, me acerque y por la rendija ví a la muy zorra apretándose a Edward

-por favor Tanya ya te dije que no me importas- se veía Incom me pregunte por que no la alejaba

-tu noviecita no se va a enterar si es lo que te preocupa- sus asquerosos labios operados se acercaron a su boca pero el giro la cabeza

-Bella no es mi novia- mi corazón se detuvo y lo oí crujir

-entonces cual es el problema

-que quiero que lo sea y si quiero ser digno de ella no voy a revolcarme con cualquiera- sentí mis labios estirarse

-no soy una cualquiera, se te olvida que salías conmigo- le grito

-se te olvida la ultima ves que estuvimos juntos- _"a mi no se me a olvidado" _pensé divertida, Edward se veía incomodo y si quería ser una buena niña tenía que ayudarlo

-Edward- lo llame mientras entraba

-Bella no es…- levante un mano para parar su explicación -oí lo que pasa

-mira tonta esto es entre Ed y yo- Tanya volteo a verme, Edward aprovecho para acercarse a mi

-según oí el no quiere nada contigo, por favor no lo obligues a portarse como un patán y déjalo en paz

-no te metas donde no te llaman- se acerco mas

-me meto por que Edward te dijo que no quiere nada contigo por que me quiere a mi- su cara adquirió un color escarlata -deja de estar de zorra- tome la mano de Edward y salimos de ahí, no lo voltee a ver el tenía que reaccionar y entender que este era el momento para la pregunta. Salimos todavía la casa estaba repleta de gente antes de dar otro paso sentí que me jalaron del cabello

-a mi nadie me llama zorra- Tanya me jalaba el cabello sentí que mi cuero cabelludo estaba por desgarrarse

-suéltala Tanya- todos no estaban viendo

-no se metan a ver si esta perra están brava- me enoje y aun con el dolor me jale para que me soltara en el intento las dos tropezamos y caímos a la alberca, cuando salí a la superficie todo mundo se ría hasta mis amigos el único que se estaba aguantando era Edward me acerque a la orilla y el se arrodillo para ayudarme a salir

-ven- me dio la mano pero yo actué mas rápido y lo jale, las risas se hicieron mas fuertes -eres una tramposa Swan

-perdón tu mismo los has dicho soy un peligro para los demás- dije con mi mejor cara de niña buena, se acerco a mi y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos

-me encanta el peligro- sus labios se acercaron a los míos pero sin tocarlos -Bella

-si- conteste hipnotizada por su mirada

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- sabía que no estábamos solos, oía los gritos e insultos de Tanya pero nada importaba solo Edward y yo

-solo si aprendiste la lección- nuestros labios estaban juntos sin moverse

-la aprendí- el rose de sus labios al hablar mandaron miles de descargas por mi cuerpo

-¿Cuál es?

-A tratar bien a mi chica

-lección aprendida- y por fin pudimos besarnos, su plan había funcionado pero el mío también al fin Edward aprendió a tratarme bien.

**FIN**

_¿Qué les pareció el fin? No soy buena para los Epílogos tratare pero no prometo nada se aceptan sugerencias. Bueno quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en esta historia a todas las alertas, las que estuvieron en el anonimato y a las que en cada capitulo me regalaron un review _.

_Mil Gracias Any _


	16. EPILOGO

Epilogo

Bella POV

Dios ¿como creí que cambiaría? Eso me pasa por inocente por creer que una persona puede cambiar, Edward Cullen jamás lo hizo no lo hará. Sigue siendo un niño al que no le importa herir a otra persona solo piensa en él, luego él y hasta ultimo él.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, pero esto me pasa por tonta, debí de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de mi madre, de mis amigas y hasta de Esme.

-por favor Bella- toco la puerta

-vete Cullen no quiero volver a hablar contigo- estaba encerrada en el baño de mi casa y no pensaba salir hasta que él se fuera

-por favor amor respira y tranquilízate- si como él fue el que burlo de mi y frete toda mi familia y amigos, en un día importante para los dos o eso creí

_Mi madre me ayudo con la comida no necesitaba comida Gourmet pero si quería algo especial para compartir con la gente que amo un momento muy especial, todo estaba listo solo faltaba la anfitriona, en pocas palabras todavía no me arreglaba._

_-sube a cambiarte cariño yo me encargo- dijo mi madre -hoy te tienes que ver mas linda- me guiño un_ ojo,_ su sexto sentido de madre se activo "ya lo sabe" pensé_

_Me puse un vestido ligero la comida sería al aire libre y para nuestra suerte el sol se dejaba ver, arregle las ondas de mi cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje. Me gustaba mi aspecto, Edward me ayudo a tener mas confianza en mi y ver lo que realmente hay en el reflejo del espejo. Mientras esto sucedía oí cuando todos llegaban así que me apresure, di un vistazo al jardín para ver que todo estaba listo._

_Por apresurarme a salir al jardín tropecé con… no lo se solo sentí mi cuerpo desequilibrar pero unos brazos fuertes, bien formados que conocía muy bien me detuvieron_

_-Bella sigues siendo un peligro- dijo el muy…_

_-déjame nadie te dijo que me sostuvieras- di un paso atrás u volví a tropezar _

_-ves- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba del brazo. Ahí estaba de nuevo el Edward de siempre al que no le importaba si me dolían sus burlas. Avente su brazo y corrí a mi habitación_

-Bella por favor abre tenemos que hablar- todavía no se iba

-no quiero verte en mi vida Edward, largo- le grite -no se por que creí que podías cambiar, arruinaste mi sorpresa- mi voz se rompió como yo en llanto

Edward POV

Me estaba desesperando no quería abrirme la puerta y oía muy claro su llanto, mi corazón dolió solo de saber que mi amor sufría.

-Bella abre- toque de nuevo la puerta, si no lo hacía la iba a echar abajo

-no- grito oí un sollozo -ve a burlarte de otra yo ya me canse

-mi amor era un juego, tu lo sabes- di una patada a la puerta

-eres un salvaje- grito de nuevo

Me aleje de la puerta y me senté en la cama topando mi cara con mis manos, ¿qué hice? No pensé que se enojara por una broma que estaba acostumbrado a hacerle, no se había.

_Todos la esperábamos escondidos, mi pobre Bella había paso el día sin saber de nosotros. Yo me negué pero las brujas de Rose y Alice me amenazaron con ellas decirle mi sorpresa. __Oímos el tintineo de las llaves y todos guardaron silencio la puerta se abrió_

-_sorpresa- gritamos _

_Mi amor dio un brinco del susto y tropezó con el sofá cayendo sobre su hermoso trasero, corrí a su auxilio mientras todos se reían._

_-Felices 26 torpe Swan- le dije mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla_

_-para quien fue la sorpresa, apuesto que no te imaginabas mi reacción- contesto riendo mientras se limpiaba el pantalón _

_-toda una sorpresa- la tome de la cintura para poder Besarla _

-¿Qué hice mal esta ves?

-no te preocupes dale unos minutos se le va a pasar- dijo Renée desde la puerta de la recamara

-¿tu crees?

-si, deja que se calme ya saldrá- sonrío y salió

Me quede sentado en la cama pensando, mientras esperaba que mi amor saliera del baño. Y recordé que hoy teníamos un anuncio importante para la gente que amábamos. Oí la puerta y la ví abrirse, Bella tenia los ojos rojos al igual que su nariz.

-mi amor- la llame

-yo…- se quedo parada sin decir nada

-perdón, no pensé lo que dije- me acerque dejando solo dos pasos de distancia -te juro que no quería lastimarte

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- la ví confundido

-¿con que?

-Edward- se lanzo a mis brazos -soy una exagerada

-tranquila, tengo que aprender a medir mis palabras- bese su frente

-¿imaginas que quería gritarte?- se separo de mi y vi una pequeña sonrisa

-espero que no sea pedirme el divorcio- ella se río -¿lo ibas hacer? -ella asintió y la sonrisa se hizo un puchero

-soy una tonta- me abrazo

-no lo dijiste así que no cuenta- con cuidado deshice su abrazo -vamos nos estén esperando

Salimos al jardín nadie se fue, todos estaban sentados en la mesa platicando, la primera en vernos fue Renée sonreía.

-¿problemas matrimoniales?- como siempre mi hermano y sus comentarios -a no me vean así todos lo pensaron

-calla cielo, tu boquita se ve mejor cerrada- para reafirmar las palabras de su mamá Brando puso su manita en la boca de su papá -ves hasta tu hijo lo sabe

-¿todo bien?- pregunto mamá

-si, lo siento actué muy infantil- dijo Bella apenada

-yo pensé que mi hermanito otra ves era el inmaduro de antes- me saco la lengua

-y eso es muy maduro Alice- le respondí

-ya como sea, ¿qué es lo que festejamos?- mi suegro se veía ¿ansioso?

Tome la mano de mi bella esposa, volteo a verme sus ojos brillaban más, irradiaba una luz cegadora. La vida nos sonreía profesional, económica, y sobre todo sentimentalmente, llevábamos dos años de casados, con altas y bajas. Pero eso no era lo que la hacía brillar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mamá

-bueno lamento decir que la escena de hoy puede volver a repetirse no solo con mi esposo puede que explote con alguno de ustedes- dijo Bella bajo la cara de confusión de nuestra familia- y desde hoy les pido disculpas

-hija habla mas claro ¿Por qué?- Charlie sonreía al igual que Renée y mis padres

-ellos lo saben- me dijo Bella

-¿Qué saben? ¿Qué es lo que saben? Y ¿Quiénes lo saben?- Emmett se veía frustrado

-chicos den la buena noticia

-esta bien Esme- Bella sonreía -dilo tu amor

-vamos a tener un bebe

**Ahora si Fin **

_Como lo dije no soy muy buena en esto pero espero les guste, de verdad infinitas gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo son las mejores. _

_Besos Any_


End file.
